Forgotten History
by K8lin27
Summary: With their memories and past lifes gone is this the chance jack and sam have been waiting for. Six New chapters up, Read Review and Enjoy
1. Lost Memories

**Chapter 1: Lost Memories**

"She is awakening, someone please get Doctor Rushnor. Hello, hello can you hear me? I'm Nurse Kendra" When she finally opened her eyes she saw a friendly face above her. It was a woman, a nurse. She had long brown hair tied back into a pony tail, her eyes were brown and soothing. The nurse looked in her late 20's and the woman in the bed knew instantly that she could be trusted with anything.

A man walked up to the bed at the sound of his name and started checking her vitals. He was older than the nurse early 50's maybe. He had very short white hair and the same brown eyes as the nurse. Both features seemingly contradicting each other, his hair aging him while his showed the presence of a youthful man.

"Hello I'm Doctor Rushnor, can you tell me your name?" the woman in the bed responded by shaking her head and for the first time noticed a severe pain in her head. She automatically grabbed at the source of her discomfort.

"Is your head hurting?"

"Yes, what is this place? Who am I?"

"I understand you have a lot of questions but first let's get the pain sorted out. Nurse get some pain relief for the young lady." At this Nurse Kendra turned and headed out of the room.

The room was white and because of the windows letting a lot of natural light it almost seemed heavenly. Hers was not the only bed in the room in fact around twenty beds were filled with people but still the room was quiet. Some of the beds were hidden behind sky blue screens which just added to the serenity within the room.

She was pulled back from her observations by a voice promising to explain.

"Right…now we have that being taken care of I will try and fill in some of the blanks. You are Samantha Carter, you came through the Stargate exploring with three others and were involved in an accident." Doctor Rushnor started to explain. He took a seat next to her bed.

"As far as we can tell you and a Jack O'Neill are the only survivors," he pointed to the far end of the room.

"We fear the other two have been unfortunately crushed when the building in which the stargate was being held collapsed but it is possible that they made it back through to your homeworld we just don't know." He looked down at his hands then back up to her as he carried on.

"All I know for certain is that you and a Jack O'Neill were found near the building. You were both unconscious and barely clinging to life. Do you have _any_ recollection of these events?" He said with pleading eyes as if giving her that look would flood her memories back.

"No I'm sorry I don't" Samantha replied getting a bit worried she looked down at her hands then around at the unfamiliar surrroundings. "Why can't I remember?" she winced as another shock of pain rippled through her head.

"I'll try and find where that nurse has gone with your medication, and don't worry yourself your memory should gradually start to come back once you get some rest. Now lie down and just try to get some sleep."

"Yes doctor" she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep which was a lot harder than it sounded, when it felt like a herd of elephants were stampeding through her skull. She opened her eyes when she realised felt a small prick in her arm.

"Sorry, just thought this might help you sleep."

"Its ok doctor I couldn't sleep anyway, my head is hurting to much." She grabbed her head again as another wave of pain shot through her head.

"Well that little injection I just gave you should help. Now you really should try and get some sleep, it will really help you recall something of your past if not everything"

At the doctors orders she closed her eyes as a wave of peace swept over her and before she knew what was happening she was sleeping peacefully and was worry free.

She awoke from her sleep feeling well rested but still confused. She looked around and saw the Doctor Rushnor walking towards her with a playful smile on his face.

"Well, well, well look who has finally come back to the world of the living. Slept well I assumed"

"Yes thank you doctor. How long have I been asleep for?" she asked.

"Only a couple of hours." Giving her a reassuring smile. "I have someone who would like to see. I'll get one of the nurses to bring him in." He walked to the closest nurse and whispered to her. She went towards the far end of the room and out of Samantha's sight.

He returned to her bed side and started checking her vitals again. Only taking his eyes of all the monitoring equipment when the nurse finally walked back towards her bed pushing a man in a wheel chair.

When Samantha saw the man her heart skipped a beat but she didn't know why. He had brown hair speckled with silver where years of stress had obviously aged him. For his age, in which she was guessing 40's, he seemed quite fit and healthy, and he obviously works out. Out of everything she liked about him it was his eyes that intrigued her the most about him they had a sort of hypnosis property about them

As he was wheeled to the side of the bed she became slightly breathless. The doctor noticed this and immediately asked if she was ok. She nodded not taking her eyes of those of the stranger in front of her.

"Samantha this is Jack O'Neill. Jack this is Samantha Carter." The doctor indicated introducing them to each other. Seeing the way they where looking at each other he began to feel in the way. "I'll just go and check on something while you two talk and get reacquainted I'll be back in minute." They both nodded their response in unison as he left them to talk.

Sam looked at this man she knew and sensed to be her friend, maybe even more if what she felt before where to be given a meaning, with mounting confusion. _How could she look at a man she obviously knew and felt she knew and not know anything about him? She must have had feelings for this man before the accident otherwise why would she have reacted so strongly when she first saw him. Did he feel the same way or have a similar reaction when he saw her. Did they have a relationship more than friendship?_

It took her a while to realise that she had been staring at him and it seemed that he had come to the same realization and both looked down at their hands at the same time.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I have no memory of who, what or where we were from before the accident and I was just hoping you could tell me" she turned to him to see him shaking his head.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I was hoping you could actually tell me. I wish I could remember what the hell happened but I don't and it's just so frustrating" He looked down saddened by the situation they were in.

"Well at least we are both in the same situation; I'd hate to be the only one without a past" she smiled trying to look on the bright side.

As Doctor Rushnor returned the smile on Samantha's face faded. He turned to them both and said "Well, I want to keep you both in for a couple of days just to make doubly sure that you don't have any lasting injuries except from the amnesia which should lift slowly. I take it you have spoken to one another. Has anything sprung to mind, anything at all about yourselves"

They both shook their heads. "Ok then, Jack I think you should be returned to your bed and you both should re…"

"What's going to happen to us when you finally let us out of here?" Jack said looking up at the doctor.

"Well I'm not totally sure, I'm assuming our government will set up accommodation for you both and if it is found that it isn't possible for you to return home they will most likely set up permanent homes for you both."

"Thanks can I stay here for a bit longer we have only just met I think, we should at least be able to talk for longer than a minute" Jack said with pleading eyes that gave him look of innocence.

The doctor turned to him "I'm sorry but you both have suffered a lot of physical trauma recently and I would sooner you both rest"

With this Jack turned to his new friend. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She nodded and watched as the nurse came and wheeled her companion in confusion away.


	2. Mischief

**Thanks for the reviews and here just for you is the next chapter I hope you like it please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mischief**

Sam and Jack where talking to each other like they had been doing for the last week. They had decided that instead of trying to force out memories, which the doctor had promised would eventually return, they were going to make some new memories and just let the old ones slide back into place when they wanted to.

They couldn't wait to get out of the ward and see outside, for the time they had been there it had been glorious sunshine outside and Jack was getting bored. Lucky for him a little boy had been brought in with a broken leg. Jack had become good friends with the child and when he wasn't talking to Sam he was playing with the boy to the nurses dismay as on several occasions they had been separated for disturbing the other patients.

"Can you believe that nurse taking our paper balls away from me and Gordy? I swear when I get out of here I'm going to…"

"Going to what?" the nurse had rounded the screen concealing Sam and Jack.

Jack jumped at the sound of the nurses voice, Sam just smiled trying her best not to go into a fit of giggles. Jack pretended he had heard her hoping she would just go away unfortunately…

"Going to what Jack? Paper ball me to death." The nurse said before Sam erupted into a laughing fit.

On this day Jack had decided to go around the ward pinching paper from patients so that he and Gordy could throw them at the nurses. His fun had been stopped when he had thrown a ball at the nurse taking the food around and had accidentally missed the paper had ended up in one of the patients soup much to the shock of the patient. The nurse had immediately confiscated the paper and threatened to tie Jack to his bed, which Jack had found very disturbing and had commented on how they might have to explain the noises coming from his bed, and in doing so totally erasing that idea from the nurses mind.

"I'm glad you are finding it amusing Samantha because the other patients are finding Jacks behaviour very distracting."

"Can you answer me this? How can I distract some one from staring into space? I feel it is my duty to put on some entertainment for those people in this room with a sense of humour. Do you agree Sam?" Jack said thrusting his chest out to make himself look important.

"I'm not getting involved" replied Sam trying regain some composure.

"Hello, how are my two most trouble-making patients today?" A head of a certain Dr Rushnor appeared around the corner on the screen. As he entered the nurse left but not before giving Jack a "I'll be back for you later" look.

"Excuse me, Doctor, but if your implying that I have had anything to do with all of the complaints you're mistaken"

"I know Sam, I'm messing. Now I have some good news and some bad news, which would you like first?"

Jack was the first to reply "Bad, so the good will cheer us up."

"Well then I'm sorry to say that you have some packing to do because as of now you are no longer my patients."

"Yes" Jack said in what he thought was his head till he saw the doctors face and Sam started giggling again "oops".

"I'm glad you enjoyed your stay here" Rushnor replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyway that means that my nurses will no-longer have to put with to delinquents any more."

"So then what's the good news?" Sam said eagerly.

"That was it, my nurses will be glad for the time off after having you two here. I suggest you two start to get ready your coach will be here in half and hour and I'm sure you both want to say goodbye before you go." As he said this a nurse walked in and whispered something which immediately had him turning and leaving them alone.

"Well then I guess I better be going getting ready to go" Jack turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sam said making Jack stop dead in his tracks and turn around. "What do you think it's going to be like out there? Do you think anyone will know us?"

"Sam" Jack sat on her bed and held her hand. "As long as we stay together and keep watching each others backs then it should be them worrying not us." After reassuring her he squeezed her hand and got up to leave. "I'll see you in a bit and don't worry we have each other and we always will" before she had time to reply he left.


	3. New People, New Places

**Please keep reviewing.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: New People, New Places

After Sam had got dress into some clothes a nurse provided she opened the curtain to see Jack stood across the room saying goodbye to Gordy. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, grey-silver pants and a matching blazer. They seemed to be just the right size and as he bent down give the boy a hug she secretly admired the view in front of her. _God what a nice, toned, ass I really hope that we are together. I would just love to…_

"Sam! Are you ok" Jack had gotten up and had come over to see if she was ready to go.

She jumped "Yes I'm fine, sorry I was thinking" she said hoping she wasn't going to have to elaborate. Sam was wearing pretty much the same thing as Jack but a skirt instead of pants.

"Ok then are you ready to go?" he said watching her carefully.

"Yea, all set, we are just waiting for our ride"

"Well you won't have to wait long, the coach is here to pick you up." The doctor had come up behind them and made them both jump.

"Already" Sam said after she recovered from the initial shock of having a doctor sneak up on her.

"Yes already I thought you'd be happy to finally get out of here. I know my nurses are" he said looking at Jack.

She turned to the doctor and hugged him "Thanks for everything"

As Sam released Dr Rushnor he turned to Jack and shook his hand. "Yea thanks for everything Doc."

"Just to know that your ok is thanks enough so keep in touch, and stay out of trouble" the last part he looked at Jack.

"Right then we better be off before one of those nurses gets the urge to jab me again" Jack looked around suspiciously Sam and the doctor just laughed. "What? It's not funny, it's like their on a vendetta or something"

"Ok, ok we'll go bye doctor, bye everyone" as they waved and headed to the door there was a choir of bye's and cheers and both left the ward with a smile on their faces.

As they stepped out of the hospital they had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the sun. There was not a cloud in the sky and the faint sound of birds could be heard. There were trees in every direction and each were making there own sound as the light breeze rustled through the leaves. There was a small green just in front of the hospital with a single oak tree in the middle surrounded by flowers of different colours and species.

Beyond that was a gorgeous stage coach pulled by two horses. A young man dressed in a black hat and red uniform walked up to them. He looked only in his early twenties. He had short, light, brown hair, blue eyes and a very friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm Cris. I'm going to be your chauffeur, your guide and anything else you can think of me to do. You have an appointment in the town hall to meet Mr Philips so that is our first stop." He then indicated to the coach "If you will follow me" he then headed back to the coach.

Sam and Jack just looked at each other and then followed him. The coach itself was black and was being pulled by two beautiful brown and white horses. When they got there he opened the door and helped them get in. They sat in seats opposite each other so Sam was travelling backwards.

Inside was just as stunning as the outside. The seats were made of a burgundy coloured silk and the walls and floor were a very shiny black so much so you could see your reflection in them.

"Can you believe this?" Jack finally said when the coach got moving. "We have a private coach."

"I know it's spectacular" she replied looking out of the window. Outside they were passing a lot of trees there were a few people outside some walking some on horses.

"I could really get used to this. So who do think this Mr Philips?"

Sam looked back into the coach and across to Jack. "I don't know. All I know is that as long as you're here I have nothing to worry about." She looked into his eyes just as the coach came to a stop.

A few minutes later the door opened and Cris appeared holding out a hand. "We are here." Sam stood up and Cris helped her out.

"Where is here?" Jack asked from within the coach.

"The town centre." Jack got out of the coach and stood next to Sam. The town centre was a big building made of grey granite with a corbelled and crenulated clock tower. There were around 20 cobbled steps leading up to it. Around the base of the steps was what looked like a market place.

People were rushing around going from stall to stall buying things from the various stands. Some people were stood around talking to friends and family. Others were sat in front of what looked like a food stand eating, drinking, talking and showing each other what they had bought.

Cris lead them up the steps to the building in the centre of the chaos. As they walked into the entrance hall they noted the amazing marble covered floor which looked like it had been recently cleaned. It was a massive room with hugs pillars set equally apart holding up a wonderfully painted granite ceiling. As they took in the sights Cris lead them straight to a desk.

"Hello, Mr O'Neill and Miss Carter to see Mr Philips. They have an appointment." He explained to the receptionist.

"Ok could you just wait here a minute while I see if is ready for you." She turned to leave but then turned back. "Actually better idea, why don't you follow me and I will take you to a room where you can wait."

"That would be great. Thanks but I have to go so will you two be ok."

"Yea we will be fine, how will we get in contact with you when we have finished" Jack said after he got snapped out of his sight seeing.

"I'll be just outside next to the coach, don't worry you will always have someone with you until you get used to this place." At that he turned and left.

"Well then if you could please follow me" the receptionist started walking down one of the corridors at a quick pace. Sam and Jack followed.

"Would you look at this place? It is stunning."

"I wish she would slow down."

"What's the matter can't keep up Jack?" Sam said with a smile. She was actually finding it pretty easy to keep up with the receptionist.

"Yes it's just my knees don't seem to like going at this particular speed." At that the receptionist stopped in front of a room. She looked in to see if it was occupied, when she saw it wasn't she indicated for them to go in. "Please make yourself comfortable. Some one will be along shortly to escort you to Mr Philips office."

"Thank you" they both said simultaneously as the receptionist turned and left. Jack indicated to Sam to sit on the sofa in one of the corners. "I'm guessing we should sit down."

"Yea." She sat down. Jack followed suet and sat down next to her.

"So do you reckon we knew anyone out there before we woke up?"

"I don't know, I guess we will find out sooner or later." Sam said as she looked around the office. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"What?"

"What?"

"You were staring at me."

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Am I not allowed to watch a beautiful woman?" Sam blushed.

"Excuse me." They both looked at the door.

"Can we help you?" Sam said when she noticed a woman stood in the door frame.

"Yes I am here to escort you to Mr Philips office if you would please follow me."

"Sure." Jack stood up and Sam followed his lead. They followed her out of the room and down the corridor. She stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Enter"

She went in and indicated for Sam and Jack to follow.

The office was like the one they had been put in to wait. It had a brown leather sofa in one the corners, an oak desk in the centre and a man sat in a chair behind it.

The man had short black hair, green eyes and was slightly overweight. He was wearing a suit similar to Jack apart from it was black and had a green t-shirt on underneath. The suit seemed to be having difficult keeping the guys belly in, it was stretching at all of the seams. As they came in he stood.

"Well hello. I am Roberk Philips just call me Rob. Please sit." Pointing to the two chairs in front of him. He waited for them to sit before continuing.

"Right you two are Miss Carter and Mr O'Neill? Is that right?"

"Please just Sam"

"Yea just Jack for me two"

"Ok then Sam and Jack. From what the doctors have said you two have no memories and no way of getting home is that right?"

"Yea that sounds about right." Jack said looking a bit bored already.

"Right then, I have been assigned to make sure you have everything you need until you have settled in properly. So far I have found you somewhere to live and have got you both working papers. We are willing to pay any of your expenses and as I am sure you have already found out you have been assigned an assistance by the name of Cris Greten."

"Yes he brought us here." Sam piped in.

"So what you are giving us is a place to live, money and some one to do everything we want."

"Yes that sounds about right."

"Great" Jack said with a smile on his face.

"Also I am here 24/7 if you need anything that isn't presently provided. You will have to do your own shopping and basic needs but we are willing to provide the financial needs."

"Not that I am not grateful…I mean we're not grateful but why are you doing all of this?" Sam asked waiting for the catch. "I mean we have nothing to give you in trade or compensation."

"I know, we don't want anything in return. The reason behind us wanting to help you both so much is we feel partially responsible for the situation you are both in after all it was our building that collapsed and stopped you two from getting home, it may have even killed two of your fellow team mates and for that we are deeply sorry. We know we can't replace them but we can make you feel comfortable and welcome here."

"Thank you" Sam said looking slightly embarrassed that she could think these kind people had an alternate motive.

"It's ok. With that out of the way here is the key to your new house. I am sorry to say you will have to share a home but it has got separate bedrooms. Your chauffeur has been informed of the address so he can take you straight there unless you want to go sight seeing. Your house has everything you should need clothes, food, everything you should need immediately and something's to make it comfortable furniture ect."

"Thanks" Jack said a bit stunned at what they were being given.

"I am sorry to say that I have another appointment now so I will get my receptionist to show back to your coach."

"Thanks again." Jack said as they turned to leave. The door opened and the receptionist that had been at the front desk was their waiting for them. They left the office and were shown the way out. As they came out of the town hall Cris ran up and led them to the coach.

The market had quieted considerable since they had been outside last. They got into the coach and Cris got the horses going.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Thanks for the reviews here is another chapter for you. I hope you like it. 

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

As they road down the road Sam was looking out of the window watching as trees and people passed by. They had been in the coach around fifteen minutes and Jack was getting bored. They had left the hustle and bustle of the town centre immediately after their meeting with Mr Philips feeling they should probably get settled in before they take a proper look around town.

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked for the fifth time pulling Sam out of her thoughts.

"Jack if we where there we would be getting out of the coach." She said looking at him. She was again trying her best not to laugh at his childish behaviour when the coach stopped. Sam looked out of the window and Jack did the same.

Out side was a stunning white house with front porch. It was surrounded be grassland and trees and seemed so serene and peaceful. The coach door opened and Cris helped Sam out. She stood there in wonder not able to speak. Jack followed her out and looked up at the glorious building in front of him. "Wow, that's our place?" He asked pointingly.

"Yes all yours." He walked up to the door and unlocked it for them. Neither of whom had moved. He laughed "Well I can tell you it's more impressive from the inside." At that they both snapped out of their daze and walked in to the house both men letting Sam in first. In her opinion Cris had been right it was more impressive from the inside.

As they walked in the door they found themselves in the hall, a table was stood next to the door and a couple of coat hooks stood opposite on the white walls. Halfway down the hall was a door leading into the study. It was light blue with a desk, filing cabinet and a couple of shelves full of books. Across from the study was the living room which was a light green colour it had a settee and a couple of chairs in front of the gorgeous stone fireplace with a few potted plants around to add to the serenity of the house.

A door lead from the living room to the dining room which had a large wooden table in the middle and around ten chairs surrounding it. The room itself was red with wooden panelling. There were two doors from here one leading back into the hall and another leading in to the kitchen. The kitchen was painted a light yellow and lead out into the garden where there was a fairly big sized pond. In the kitchen was a wooden workspace in the centre with stools around it. Over on one side of the room where cupboards and drawers and on the other was the stove, sink and another door leading down into the pantry/basement.

Coming out of the kitchen back into the hall facing the front of the house. Next to the kitchen was a utility room full of baskets and things to wash and dry clothes with and next to that room was a door leading to the stairs.

As they had been walking around each of the rooms, being guided by Cris, they were utterly amazed by the perfection of this house. It was big, well laid out, and beautifully constructed. It had awesome views of the surrounding woodland and even had it's own pond. Cris showed them upstairs and to the first bedroom. It was a fairly big sized room with a king-sized canopy bed. The walls were white with a sky blue borders and a beautiful view to the back of the house. Cris seeing there faces smiled "I'm glad you like it. There are another 3 rooms just like this one and around the same size. There are also two bathrooms and attic space so you have no problem with space." Both Sam and Jack came out of their trance and nodded in agreement.

"This place is amazing. And it's all ours?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is." Tossing him the keys. "Well I guess I better let you two settle in. Have a look around yourselves if you need me I live just down the road." And with that he turned and headed towards the stairs and out of the house.


	5. Thoughts and Revelations

**Chapter 5: Thoughts and Revelations**

After Cris had gone they walked around the house again unable to comprehend why they had been given such a beautiful place. Sam walked into the kitchen to check if their were anything to eat, as their last meal had been at the hospital. She checked the cupboard and true to his word Mr Philips had had the cupboards stocked full of goodies. She went down into the pantry and found all of the perishables such as milk, eggs, meat all stocked down there. The pantry was a lot cooler than the rest of the house so it made sense that all of these kinds of foods were down there.

"Jack! Do you want anything to eat?" she shouted up into the kitchen. Jack came to the door stood there a minute then came down.

"Wow we're not going to need to shop for weeks." He said looking at all of the chickens, beef, pork, eggs, milk and the rest of the contents.

"I know. So are you hungry?" she said watching him carefully.

"Now that you mention it yes I guess I am. What are we going to eat?"

"I could try and cook the chicken there are some books upstairs explaining how to cook different things. Anything we don't eat now we could finish tomorrow."

"Sure that sounds nice. I'll grab the chicken and some vegetables while you go upstairs and find out how we cook these things."

"Ok." She headed up the stairs. As she left Jack watched her, he really enjoyed watching the way her ass swayed as she walked. As he collected the desired ingredients he started thinking. _I can't believe my luck; I wake up one day with no memory, no past, nothing but the chance at a new beginning with a gorgeous woman. I wonder if we had any kind of relationship before this, I wonder if she thinks about me the same way I think about her. Probably not why would she, she's a beautiful woman; she could have any man that she wants. She wouldn't want an old man with no memory; she'd want a nice young man with…_

"Jack! Are you ok? It's taking you along time to bring up the food and without them I can't cook." Jack snapped out of his thoughts and headed up the stairs

"Yea Sam, I'm ok I couldn't find the carrots." He reaches the top of the stairs and finds her bent down in one of the cupboards looking for something. _Sam why do you tease me? I just wanna walk up to you and…_

"Jack are you ok?" she had stood up and turned around to find him stood their watching her. She didn't mind it was actually kind of flattering. When he didn't answer she asked again this time walking over to him and taking the food of him. "Jack?"

"What? Oh yea sorry daydreaming." He said looking kind of embarrassed at the fact he had just been caught checking her out.

"Anything interesting?" she asked walking over to the counter where she had placed an open cookery book.

_Damn right it was interesting._ "Not really. Just trying to work out which bedroom I will have." _The same as you hopefully._ He smiled.

She saw this smile and just smiled back. _Wow you look so cute when you smile like that._ She started preparing the meal as she was instructed by the book. It took about an hour but she didn't mind she had Jack for company, he didn't speak much but when he did he made her laugh.

When she had finally finished she told him to go in the dining room and set out the table while she dished everything up. He set out two place settings, opposite one another so he could see her face while she ate. When he had finished he went back into the kitchen to see if she needed any help, she didn't and just told him to sit down at the table while she brought it in.

He did as he was told and watched as she brought the chicken in first, followed by the potatoes, carrots, cauliflower, parsnips and peas. "You do realise you are only feeding us two not the entire town."

"Yea well I want to make sure we had enough." She smiled as she sat down. To be totally truthful she had gotten a bit carried away but it didn't matter there was plenty of food to last weeks yet so they weren't going to go hungry.

Jack carved the chicken and they both filled their plates with vegetables. They both ate and watched each other lovingly.

"Sam can I ask you something?" he said after about five minutes of silence

"Yea sure shoot."

"Ok. I was just wondering… um… I was just wondering if…if… how can I put this…"

"Jack just spit it out already" she said amused at his sudden rambling.

"I was wondering if had any kind of feelings towards me." He looked down at his plate and she nearly choked on the potato she was eating.

"Are you ok?" he said after jumping up and looking at her as if she was about to die.

"Yea I'm ok. It's just you caught me little of guard that's all." She said once she had managed to shift the potato.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Do you have any feelings towards me?" he was looking very worried now and felt like he had put his foot in it. _God what have I done? I have just ruined the best thing in my life. Well I think it was the best thing in my life._

"Yes Jack." She replied blushing slightly, bringing him out of his thoughts. It was his turn to nearly choke.

"Excuse me." He managed to say after the splutters.

"Yes jack I do have feelings towards you. I have since the first time I saw you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was worried about ruining a good thing. Or getting my memory back and finding out I had some one back home. Mostly I was scared that you didn't like me that way."

He stood up and walked around the table. He stopped beside her and knelt down. "How could you think that I didn't like you? You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He put his hand gently on her face and pushed a stray piece of hair of her face.

The feel of his hand on her face made her tingle inside but all of a sudden she got a feeling that it was wrong. She pulled away just as he was about to kiss her. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." And with that she got up and ran up the stairs to a bedroom, her bedroom now, leaving a very shocked Jack to clean up the dishes. He thought about going after her but decided it would probably be better to let her calm down first.

* * *

After he finished clearing up it was dark outside obviously late. He went upstairs and knocked on the first bedroom door no answer so he decided that was his bedroom and went on knocking on the doors in search of Sam. He knocked on the third door again no answer. He opened the door slowly and could hear muffled sobs. It was dark inside but he could just make out a figure curled up on the bed facing away from him.

"Sam? Sam? Are you ok?" he said quietly as he walked slowly into the room.

"Jack just leave me alone. I need to think." She said not moving to face him.

"Ok but when you decide you want to talk I'm in the first room. Ok?" he turned to leave feeling upset that he could have gotten her so upset.

"Jack?" she said finally turning over. He stopped "Yes." He turned around so he was now looking into her deep blue eyes.

"I just want you to know it's nothing you did. It's just my head is so mixed up at the moment."

"I understand maybe we should just forget it for a while till we are settled in properly then we can see what happens."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sam." And with that he turned and left closing the door behind him. He walked to his bed, stripped down to his underwear, got in and just laid their thinking of what just happened and what could have happened as he slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**I am sorry to say that I am going on holiday for a week so you will have to wait for the next few chapters. I should have a couple done for then.**


	6. Past Pains

**Chapter 6: Past Pains**

Jack had been up a couple of hours when Sam had decided to come down for a bite to eat. As she entered the kitchen she could see him outside walking round the pond. He looked deep in his own thoughts and decided that she better not disturb him just yet so she made herself some breakfast and washed up.

He still hadn't come in half an hour later so she decided to go and give him some iced tea. As she stepped out of the door she could feel the heat from the sun beating down on her but the gentle breeze made the temperature very comfortable. She walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

He jumped and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you. I just wanted to see if you wanted some iced tea." Sam said holding out the glass.

"It's ok. Thanks." He took the glass of her and tasted it. "Wow this is nice."

"Yea I know. I woke up this morning and I just remembered how to make it." Her face lit up at the thought of her memory returning even if it was only a recipe for a beverage at least it was coming back.

"Great remember anything else?"

"No that's it." She still smiled.

"Well then why do you still look so cheerful?" he asked unable to stop a smile creep onto his face. Her happiness seemed to be contagious.

"I don't know, just am I guess. Can you blame me? Just look at the situation we're in and tell me everything seems wrong. You can't! No matter what happened in the past this seems right for the here and now." And with that she stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She just turned and left offering no explanation to what had just happened and jack just stood there shocked especially after what had happened last night.

Once he came out of the trance he was in he followed her in. He entered the kitchen to find her preparing a salad lunch.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" she put the knife down she had just been using and turned to him.

"That?" he indicated to his cheek. "I thought…"

"I know what you thought and sorry. I know I'm confusing you. I'm confusing myself. Yesterday it felt wrong some how but I thought long and hard about it and realised it is only wrong if we don't try."

"Sam, you know me I'm slow on the uptake, what are you saying exactly?"

"Exactly? I'm saying sorry for the way I reacted yesterday and once we have both sorted out what is going on in our minds I would like something more to happen."

"Sam my heads sorted now." He said with a cheeky smile. He stepped forward to kiss her. She stepped back.

"Well I'm sorry but mine isn't. Not yet anyway. Just… for the moment can we just stay friends and just let everything run its own path." There was a knock on the door.

Jack went to see who it was and Sam carried on making lunch. When Jack came back in it was with Cris.

"Hi. I thought I would come by; see how you we're both settling in."

Sam didn't stop this time she carried on chopping as she replied. "I love this place. It's amazing."

"I see you already have her made into a house wife." Cris said looking at Jack. Sam looked up first at Cris and then at Jack with her 'You better watch what your saying' look.

Jack saw the look he was being given and decided he better not risk it. "Nope it's just if I cook I'm likely to burn the house down."

"How do you know that? Has your memory started to return?" Cris said eagerly.

"Nope just a feeling I have. Also Sam seems like a natural cook why don't you try her iced tea?" he walked over to the jug with the drink in a poured Cris a glass. Sam had finished making the salad and had covered the bowl it was in with a plate.

"Iced what?" he looked at the glass cautiously but ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach he tried it. "Amazing, I have never tasted anything like it. Where did you get the recipe from." He looked at Sam.

"I don't know I just remembered how to make it when I woke up this morning and with weather like this I thought 'why not give it a try it might trigger some other memories.' It didn't but it could have."

"Well that's the attitude. Could you give me the recipe? It really is delicious."

"I'm sorry no for some strange reason it feels like a very closely guarded secret in my family." At that she went light headed and pictures of a man came into her head. Jack instantly ran over to her and sat her down on a stool.

"Are you ok? What is it? Sam talk to me what's wrong?" he looked her frantically wishing they had never left the hospital because now there were no doctors or nurses to help them. He looked at her and saw that she was crying. "Sam what's wrong? Go and get a doctor will you?" he barked at Cris.

"Stop. There's no need." The pictures and memories had stopped.

"Sam are you ok? You need to be checked out." He looked at her still panic stricken but his face also showed relief.

"No I'm ok. I just had a flash of a memory." She noticed she had been crying and quickly wiped her eyes.

"What was it Sam?" Cris had walked back to them. She looked at Cris and then and Jack her eyes fixed on Jacks eyes.

"It was a man, I think my dad. He walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I knew something was up and asked him where mum was. He looked at me a tear fell from his eye and he just said sorry. Sorry Sam." Her eyes started filling up again.

"I asked him again where was mum. He took my hand looked at me and said there had been an accident. I asked was mum ok." She was now crying again.

"He told me there was nothing anyone could have done. I jumped up of my bed and started crying I asked him what happened. He said she had called a cab when he was held up in meeting. He said there had been a crash and she didn't feel any pain."

"He went to hug me and I just lost it starting to hit him as he tried to pin me to his chest. I demanded to see mum. He said that he was sorry. I shouted he should have been there. He should have picked her up it was his fault. He said he knew it was."

"I screamed at him that he never cared about me or my brother or my mum all he cared about was work. He was crying, I was crying. He said that I should be angry with him, that it was all his fault and that all he wanted was to know that one day we would be fine. I spat at him and ran out of the room shouting never."

She finally finished recalling the memory and Jack just hugged her. She embraced him still crying. The world seemed to melt away all worries disappeared it was just him and her. It was so comforting knowing he was always there for her and she started to calm down as Jack hugged her tighter.

Cris just stood there in disbelieve and after recovering from the thought of losing a parent he just left leaving Jack to comfort Sam.


	7. Worries

**Chapter 7: Worries**

"Still no word."

"I'm sorry Teal'c no. The President has ordered me to report them as missing in action presumed dead and continue normal operations."

A moan was heard from the bed.

"Dr Jackson. Nurse. Get Doctor Frasier tell her Doctor Jackson is awake." General Hammond said.

Daniel looked around to find himself yet again in the infirmary looking up at the ceiling. Teal'c was sat next to him and with his arm up in a sling. General Hammond was stood at the end of the bed and Dr Frasier was rushing across the infirmary, pen light at the ready.

"Well good morning Daniel." Janet said cheerfully shining the penlight in his eyes. "You really had us worried for a minute."

"How long have I been out?" he said as Janet checked the monitors. She didn't answer him. "How long?"

"Two weeks." Teal'c finally offered.

"Two weeks." Daniel shouted making everyone jump. He looked around again and noticed the Colonel and Sam weren't there. "Where's Sam and Jack?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Where are they? Oh no. They were who you were walking about as I came around. They're missing."

"Yes Daniel Jackson they are and the President has just ordered the search for them to cease." Teal'c said with a sad look in his eyes.

"You can't do that!" Daniel shouted.

"Daniel calm down." Janet said calmly with the same look as Teal'c.

"Calm down after everything they have down for this place, for the world your just giving up." He shot at General Hammond.

"Son, I know what they mean to you; they mean the same to me. We will never give up looking for them as long as there is a hope in hell they are still alive but until we can get a ship or help from our allies there is nothing more we can do." General said.

"I understand." Daniel nodded "What happened they we're right behind us?" he asked Teal'c.

"I do not know but what ever it was. It is now preventing us from dialling the planet."

"You both we're thrown out of the gate at this end and we're both injured in the process. The gate then immediately shut down. We tried to dial back but we have been unable to get a lock since."

"We have sent messages to both the Tokra and the Asgard but at the moment neither can help because they both have all of there ships deployed doing other things and both have promised to contact us when ships become available." General said in a matter of fact tone.

"I can't believe that Jacob hasn't replied especially as the fact is that it is Sam potentially lying there dying on a planet." Daniel stated.

"We suspect that the Tokra haven't contact Jacob with the news for fear that he will drop everything he is doing and go to help his daughter instead." Teal'c piped in.

"I really hate the Tokra." Janet suddenly said making everyone jump as they had forgotten she was there.

"Even if you feel that way they are the only option we have at the moment." General said to the annoyed Doctor.

"After everything you lot have done for them and sacrificed they still have the nerve to withhold help in a dire situation without a good reason." Doctor Frasier said getting increasingly upset. Noticing this and fearing for his safety Daniel decided it was best to put an end to the conversation.

"I'm getting tired." Janet went back into Doctor mode and told the General and Teal'c to leave while he got some rest. Once they had gone Janet did another once over the machines recording Daniels vitals and left so Daniel could rest. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

It had taken a while to calm Sam down completely but after seeing her hurting like that Jack knew that it was only a matter of time before a painful memory from his past crept into the present and he knew there was one. He could feel it.

It had been a couple of days since the memory of her mothers death had come back to her in full force and no other's had appeared. Both of them still had odd things that popped into there minds like feelings but nothing anywhere near the scale as Sam had endured.

For both of them it was kind of a relief even though they knew more memories would burst free from the depth in which they where hidden it was just a matter of time.

Sam had decided that it would be a brilliant idea to take a look around town so when Cris had came round as normal that morning she had asked him to take her to town. Jack, not wanting to leave her side just in case another memory popped up, had gone with her.

They had spent the day walking around the market place buying some essentials like milk and eggs which they had run out of. And Jack had taken it upon himself to buy some things that might come in handy for the surprise he had planned for her.

After he had gotten everything he needed he decided he should probably go back and get everything sorted. He told Sam his knees were hurting him again and that he wanted to go back to sit down.

When she had offered to come back with him he had told her that he would be fine and would send Cris to walk around with her once he had been taken home. She finally gave in and told him not to strain himself.

On the coach ride home he gave Cris strict orders not to bring her home before 7 and that if she insisted on coming home that he was to take her on a tour of the town and surrounding area till 7. Cris had gotten the message and had left fully intending to do as he was told so he wouldn't spoil the surprise.


	8. Surprises

**Chapter 8: Surprises**

Cris had kept to his word and just after 7o'clock Sam entered the house after being taken on a tour around town by Cris. He had finally decided to stop the tour when she had threatened to use him as a punching bag if he didn't take her home and let her start dinner.

She entered the house to find all of the lights out. It was pitch black except for a dim light coming from the dinning room. She put the bags down and started shouting for Jack heading towards the source of the light. When he didn't answer she hurried her pace fearing the worse. When she reached the door she looked in to find the table set, a couple of candles in the centre and a very smug looking Jack sat smiling at her.

She was truly shocked. _Mission accomplished._ Jack thought when he saw the shocked look on her face. She was speechless. After a couple of minutes he decided he had got the desired response and got up to see her to her seat.

He walked over to her, lead her to the seat opposite his own pulled it out for her and she sat down. She finally regained the ability to speak as he sat down.

"Oh my god, Jack this is…wow."

"Great. I'm glad you like it." He started dishing out the vegetables and pouring the wine he had bought earlier that day. As he started carving the pork Sam spoke again.

"Jack why? What is this in aid of?"

He finished handing out the pork and they both started eating. Jack waited a minute took a drink of his wine then answered. "It's just to say thank you for putting up with me this past week. I know it hasn't been easy for either of us. I just hope we can still be like this in a few moths time."

"Oh Jack." She leaned across the table and kissed him gently. "This is the sweetest thing ever. You really didn't need to do this."

"Yes I did. You are the most beautiful, wonderful, loving woman I have ever met."

"Yea wait till you remember some of the other people in your life and we'll see then."

"No Sam. I know that you are the most important person in my life, memories or not. I just wish you could see that too." She took a drink of her wine blushing slightly.

"Jack you didn't need to do all of this." Indicating to the table of food in front of them. "To tell me how you feel."

"I did and as long as we are here you will be getting plenty more surprises". As he said this he pulled out a small box and opened it so she could see what was inside. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a heart-shaped ruby stone on it. She was speechless again.

She regained the ability to move and got up, walked around to him, cupped his face in her hands, stoking his cheeks with her thumbs and kissed him again, passionately this time. Jack pulled away first and fastened the necklace around her neck. "As long as you wear this you will always have my heart."

He pulled her back to him and started to kiss her again. She pulled away and simply said "I think it's my turn to surprise you." She kissed him again her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth.

He moved his hands to her hips and slowly stroked up her body till he was stroking her hair away from her face. He pulled away first. Both of them just looked into the others eyes. He pulled her so she was sat on his knee. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"As sure as I will ever be." She simply stated before she kissed him again. Jack stood up and carried her upstairs. They reached the first bedroom and Jack sat her on the bed and pulled away again. "You are sure about this?"

"Stop asking me before I change my mind." And with that she lay down, he lay on top of her his mouth exploring her neck. She moaned as she ran her fingers up his spine lifting up the t-shirt he was wearing. When she reached the top of his neck he quickly helped her pull his t-shirt over his head before getting to work on hers.

He went down to her stomach lifted up her top and kissed her stomach working his way up pulling it over her head and kissing her passionately again she moaned again with the passion taking over and the heat being given off.

She had nothing on under the top. It was her chest against his as he moved against her still kissing her and trying to get her skirt off. She racked her nails up his back and he groaned his approval. He finally undid the zipper keeping her skirt on and slowly pulled it down her long legs. Kissing and caressing them all the way down to her feet.

She started on his pants as he went back to exploring her neck but found it difficult. As quick as lightening she flipped him so she could get a better view of the situation. She kissed his chest and as she finally pulled his pants down she stroked the now exposed flesh. He moaned with just a thin layer of material separating them now. She moved on top of him teasing him.

"Sam, please!" he pleaded as he felt like he was going to explode. She just carried on teasing him as she felt his body approve of the torment and rise to the occasion. He flipped her back on to her back and ripped off her silk underwear. She took off his boxers and as he entered her she moaned deeply and they both gave in to the hungry passion between them.

He thrusted himself deep inside her, as they both groped at each other as if it was life or death. Screams could be heard deep into the night as time and time again the movements between them caused both of them to erupt with ecstasy. They both came again and again as they became one. Both hoping this night would never end.


	9. Round Two

**Chapter 9: Round Two**

Two forms lay asleep under the covers. It was after mid-day when their was a knock on the door. One of the sleeping forms stirred and when the knock came from the second time it was fully awake.

Jack started to get out of bed trying his best not to disturb the sleeping beauty lying next to him. He hastily got dressed and ran down stairs hoping the knocking wouldn't wake Sam. After all it had been a very late night.

After hours of tiresome activity they had finally gone to sleep around 6 the following morning curled up in each others arms. As Jack walked up to the door he thought to himself _that was the most amazing night in my life._ Knocking at the door again. _Whoever this is had better have got a good reason to wake me this early in the morning._

He opened the door to find Cris stood on his doorstep. "Hi. What are you doing here? And what time is it?"

"Jack it's 2 in the afternoon you look like you have only just woke up." Cris said looking shocked and still waiting his invitation to come in.

"That's because I have only just woke up. I kind of had a rough night last night." And as if by gods will, the source of his rough night walked down the stairs into the hall way in nothing but Jacks t-shirt.

Not seeing Cris at first she shouted "Jack, where are you? Why don't you just come back up to bed?" she then saw Cris and just turned and headed back upstairs but not before he had chance to have good look at her and say "Yea I can see quite clearly that your night certainly got rough. How about I just leave you two alone?"

"Yea why don't you do that?" with that Cris bowed and left laughing a congratulations as he went. Jack shut the door and locked it then sprinted upstairs.

He walked into the room to find Sam getting dressed. "What are you doing?" he asked as he walked over to her and got to work kissing her neck. He knew it drove her wild.

"Well…wow that's nice…stop, I'm trying to say something…that's very…oh god…that's…"

"That's what?" he mumbled into her neck and then started kissing it again.

"That's distracting." She finally managed to say finally. He stopped.

"Fine then what did you want to say?" before she could answer he was kissing her passionately searching every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and satisfied she was well and truly distracted he lift her top up again when she stopped him he started to kiss her neck again. She moaned again but this time she pushed him onto the wall.

_Mission accomplished_ Jack thought to himself as she took her top off. She kissed him passionately and only broke away to let him take his t-shirt off. She then kissed her way down to his trouser line when she got there she stopped and looked up to him. He was loving it. She undid his pants and as she pulled them down she left a trail of kisses down his inner thigh. When the pants were off she stood back up and kissed just behind his ear once then whispered "Let round two commence."

With that he turned and pinned her up against the wall. He turned her around so she was facing away from him and whispered into her ear "I hope you like a submissive role" with that he entered her from behind and started thrusting into her, again and again. As she got increasingly excited she kept shouting harder, harder clawing at the wall in front of her.

He did as he was told giving it to her harder and harder. Till they both gave in totally to the orgasmic explosion. Both screaming breathless, bodies pumping with sweat. After they both came he turned her around kissed her passionately then looked at the wall he had pinned her to.

"I guess I'm going to have to repaint." Jack commented when he saw the marks, they both just laughed. She kissed him again and went to pick the discarded clothes up.

"I'm going making us something to eat."

"How about we eat off each other?"

"How about we don't? We can continue this later." After this statement she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Kissing him on the lips at this point would be suicide. She got dressed and went down to make lunch after all they had totally missed breakfast.


	10. Interruptions

**Chapter 10: Interruptions**

She got lunch ready and was just dishing it out when Jack made an appearance at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled he looked so uncomfortable in clothes. It was funny she wouldn't even have noticed it if it hadn't had been for last night.

She took the plates of salad into the dining room and instantly noticed the plates and food that they hadn't bothered with the night before. Jack walked in and commented on the mess. She decided it would be better to eat outside anyway, give them a chance to cool off. So she took the plates out to the pond set them down on the grass and both of them sat down and started to eat in the gorgeous sunshine.

"So are you regretting anything yet?" Jack finally asked after five minutes of silence.

"Nothing, well something."

"What?" Jack said looking worried.

"Don't panic there was nothing wrong with that. That was…wow." Jack got a very smug look on his face. "No it's just I felt like there was something holding me back."

"It didn't seem like that from my prospective there are scratch marks on both my back and wall to prove it." He smiled and she laughed.

"No I mean when we first started to… you know. I had this feeling as if all my life that had been forbidden. It seemed to heighten all of my senses. It was…wow. Did it seem like that to you?

"What wow? Or Forbidden?" he said smiling.

"Forbidden. As if, if we had been caught we would have got in serious trouble."

"Now you mention it did but I do it all over again." He leant forward and kissed her passionately again. He broke away "Do you want to take this back upstairs?"

Her answer was full of meaning "No." and with that she climbed on top of him pulled his pants down just enough to expose what she needed. She lifted her skirt up to show nothing underneath as she slid him inside of her and outside there on the grass they moaned and groaned there way to ultimate ecstasy.

The thought of getting caught made the experience even more pleasurable and Jack had to admit he was admiring this woman's guts and everything else about her. He lied there arms pinned to the ground by her as she moved and moaned on top of him. He had to say out of every position they had done it in so far this was the best.

As she rode on top he tried his best to keep the noise to a minimum but when the time came she had to kiss him so he wouldn't alert anyone of what they were doing. Just as they were on the brink of the ultimate orgasm. Some one shouted there name's at first they didn't stop they didn't want to.

They realised the voice was coming around the house and Sam scrambled off of Jack and he quickly pulled his pants back up and put his plate of salad which had just been pushed to the side over the top of his…incriminating evidence that they had been up to something.

Sam laughed as Jack cursed his luck. Mr Philips rounded the corner and saw them on the grass Sam laughing at something that was obviously amusing.

"Hello again just came to check how you were both settling in and to see if either of you had regained anymore of your memories."

Sam stopped laughing and apologized.

"Don't be sorry I wish I could have been here to hear the punch-line." At that Sam both of them burst out laughing Jack was first to recover as a throbbing pain down south reminded him of what they could be getting up to.

"Sorry."

"No it's quite alright it must have been a good joke." _It would have been better if you had come about 5 minutes later._ Jack thought. Sam saw the look on his face and understood what he was thinking, she just laughed again.

"So you came to see if we had gained any memories." This was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes that's right." He answered looking at Sam cautiously as she tried to stop laughing she managed it.

"Well I had a bad memory present itself earlier this week." She said the thought of it making her upset again.

"It's ok you don't have to explain Cris told me all about it he thought it would be easier on you that way. But since then no others?"

Jack answered this time "Non but we aren't worrying about it we're just trying to make new memories and eventually old ones should come back."

"Yes indeed. Are you ok?" He looked at Jack as he went really light headed. Sam helped him to stay where he was and knew that something had triggered a memory with in Jack.

"He's ok. Or will be anyway. I did the same thing when the memory of my mum came back to me." Sam stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm ok."

"You're sure?" Sam observed him carefully.

"Yea I picture of a big black man with this gold thing on his head came into my head. I think his name was Teal'c there was another man Daniel I think white brown hair glasses."

"Yes they are the others that came with you." Mr Philips offered as an explanation. "We still haven't found any signs of them so we are hopeful they got back through." With this he stood up. "I must go I had only come to see that you were both doing well. I can see you both are, so I need to go. Good day." He then turned and left.

"He is a strange one that man. So do you want to continue?" Jack asked.


	11. Rescue

Thanks for being so patient i have been having trouble with the upload but i have it sorted now. Thanks for all of the reviews i hope i'm getting better for those of you who thing my writing skills need work. Well enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Rescue**

Daniel had finally been released from the infirmary after two days of boredom but only after promising not to over exert himself. He had spent most of the day in his office trying to think of what he could to help Sam and Jack but all of his idea's had already been tried.

Once he realised that their only hope was either the Tokra or the Asgard he had gone to the General and requested permission to contact them. The General had turned down the request and stated very clearly that they would be contacted if help was available.

Admitting defeat in this round he returned to his office to try to catch up on some paperwork and reports. Sirens sounded and _"Unscheduled off world activation" _sounded over the intercom. Daniel jumped up and ran flat out to the control room. Reaching there he saw the General stood over Walters shoulder and nod as Walter stated "Tokra IDC sir". The iris opened and the General turned around.

"Dr Jackson, follow me." The General turned and headed to the gate room with Daniel following him. As the entered the gate room the Tokra were already stepping out of the event horizon.

Teal'c was already greeting the Tokra as Daniel reached the bottom of the ramp.

"Jacob, Freya I take it you finally got our message."

"Where is she George? What's happened?" Jacob asked with pleading eyes.

"I think we better go to the briefing room." The General turned and headed to the briefing room with everyone else following him.

"George are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Please Jacob sit down so I can explain."

As they had entered the briefing room General Hammond had indicated for everyone to sit down. Daniel had pulled a chair out for Freya and had sat next to her, while Jacob and Teal'c had taken chairs opposite, General Hammond sat in his usual sit at the head of the table.

"Right now everyone is seated I'll explain." General Hammond started. "Just over two weeks ago SG-1 was sent on a standard exploration mission to P5S-720. About 6 hours after they were sent through we got an incoming wormhole and their IDC we opened the iris just in time as both Daniel and Teal'c were flung out of the gate. It immediately shutdown and we are unable to reconnect."

"Well then what's happened to Sam?"

"We don't know Jacob. They were right behind us it doesn't make sense." Daniel said.

Freya spoke "Is it possible that they were sent to the other gate on this planet like before?"

"It is not. The gate shutdown too quickly and I believe that they would not have had sufficient time to enter the wormhole at P5S-720." Teal'c contributed.

"Also after that first incident we checked everywhere that they could have possibly been sent to. No signs of them." General Hammond stated.

Jacob lowered his head and lifted it just in time for everyone to see his eyes glow indicating it was Selmaks turn to talk. "Is it possible that they are stuck in the gates storage crystals like Teal'c when the gate got blown up that time?"

"Nope Walter, Siler and a couple of the other techs ran diagnostics for that before we even tried to dial the planet they weren't in there." General Hammond said looking glum.

Freya lowered her head in the same manner as Jacob and lifted it to show her eyes glow. Anise was in control. "What is it exactly you need from us?"

Daniel answered this one. "We need a ship to go back to the planet and we know for a fact that the Tokra have a ship. We will need to borrow it for the duration of the rescue."

Anise lowered her head and Freya spoke. "We can't just give you a ship."

"We aren't asking for a ship, we are asking for the Tokra's assistance in saving two people which are both loved by both races. We were hoping that we could do a joint effort in getting them of the planet they are stuck on."

Selmak turned to Freya who was yet again Anise. "You know that if the council doesn't approve then both me and Jacob can not be held responsible for our actions as I will stand by my host all the way on this one." Anise just nodded before turning back to General Hammond. "We will inform the high council. Have Dr Jackson and Teal'c at these co-ordinates in 2 hours and ready to go both Jacob and I will be accompanying you on this voyage." She handed Hammond a piece of paper with a gate address on it.

Selmak bowed his head then turned to Daniel then Teal'c it was Jacob speaking. "It's going to take a couple of months at least to get to the planet so pack plenty of supplies." He got up and was just about to leave towards the control when he turned back. "When exactly did you contact us to ask us for our help."

"The day after it happened." The general said truthfully he was now standing like the rest of them. "Why when were you told?"

"Yesterday." Jacob turned to Anise and was about to say something when Selmak took over again. He looked at Anise "The council will have a lot to explain when we get back."

"To both of us." Anise said slightly peeved at the situation the council had put them in.

Daniel just said "Well make sure you get some answers because we want them as well." With that they went down to the control room. Selmak told Walter what planet to dial and within five minutes they were in the gate room stepping through the event horizon.

Daniel turned to General, who simply said "You have a go. I'll get some one to sort out the supplies for you." Daniel turned from the General and made a bee-line with Teal'c to SG-1's changing room.


	12. One Body, Two Minds, Big Trouble

**Chapter 12: One Body, Two Minds, Big Trouble**

Daniel and Teal'c stepped through the gate and was greeted on the other side by Freya. She walked up to them and told them to follow her as the ship was just over the ridge.

The Stargate seemed to have been put in the middle of a crater and the planet itself seemed to be similar to that of Abydos, totally sand. Daniel grabbed the remote for the FRED which had all of there supplies on it.

* * *

After a ten minute walk they finally reached the top of the ridge and were now able to see the Alkash that they were going to use for the trip. Another five minutes and they were at the door which was open. Freya went in first followed by FRED then Daniel then Teal'c bringing up the rear.

Freya walked into the cargo hold and Daniel followed with FRED as Teal'c sat at the helm. Inside the cargo hold a few modifications had been made their were now three platforms that were given the function of beds for the duration of the mission. Daniel had finished looking around and noticed something.

"Where's Jacob?" he asked looking at Freya.

"He is just upgrading the engines so we can really push them with a decreased risk of blowing them out." Freya answered looking confident.

"Oh right, is that wise?"

"Probably not Danny but I want my daughter back as soon as possible." Jacob had entered the cargo hold from the engines.

"Great so are we ready to go."

"Yea, when you are. Where's Teal'c?" Jacob asked.

"He's taken the Captains chair already. He's eager to get going as soon as possible." Daniel said he smiled when he saw the slightly confused look on Freya's face at the mention of the captains chair but he really couldn't be bothered elaborating.

"Teal'c lets get this thing moving" Jacob shouted as he went through on to the Bridge. The ship suddenly started vibrating as Teal'c switched on the engines. The vibrating changed to bumps and jerks as the ship left the ground and the planets behind.

Daniel started unpacking FRED once he was sure they were of the planet. Freya helped well actually it was Anise now. They both went to grab at the med kit and for a second their hands touched.

Daniel suddenly remembered what Jack had told him about Anise liking him. Jack had found out when Freya had made a pass at him and told him that 'Anise liked Dr Jackson but she would just have to suffer'. Daniel thought he was being typical O'Neill and was just tormenting him but in that second he thought he saw a glint of something in Anises eyes then she decided to go and make sure Teal'c was on the right course and left, leaving a very confused Daniel to unpack on his own.

Daniel had finished unpacking and decided he would go and see how Teal'c was and maybe even try and find out what had just happened between himself and Anise. That plan was shot out of the airlock the second he stepped on to the Bridge.

Anise had spotted him and told Jacob she was going to go and run some diagnostics on the engines to make sure they were running efficiently. _Should go after her? No you'll just make it look suspicious. It already looks suspicious. Maybe not._ "Hey T, how are things going?

"As well as could be expected Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied not taking his eyes of the sensors in front of him.

"Good, good"

"Is everything ok with you Danny?" Jacob asked watching Daniels preoccupied looking face.

"Yea fine. Just a bit worried about Sam and Jack they have been out there for so long. I wonder how they're holding up."

* * *

Sam screamed and then slid to the side. They were both hot and sweaty. She lay on her side and surveyed Jack. Her eyes sweeping over all of his features, over everything that had attracted her to him.

He turned onto his side and looked into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I just have one question."

"After everything we just did you only have the one?"

"Yea. Why did you choose an old geezer over a young, fit coach driver?" Sam looked at him and realising he was being serious she burst out laughing. "What? What so funny?" he started to snigger. She finally managed to control the laughing and began to explain.

"I'll tell you why. Does a young coach driver have these hypnotising brown eyes?" she kissed his eye. "Or these mysterious scars?" she kissed each scar she could see from the one just above is eye to the one on his lower abdomen. "Or theses safe, warm, strong arms?" she kissed his arms. "Or these strong but caring hands?" she kissed both arms. "Or even these knee tingling lips?" She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well if you put it like that." He climbed on top of her. "I guess I can understand." She started to giggle. "No giggling Carter."

"What?"

"What?"

"You just called me Carter."

"Oh well who cares we'll figure it out tomorrow." And with that he kissed her passionately making on thoughts of his out burst disappear along with their restraints.


	13. Truth Be Told

**Chapter 13: Truth Be Told**

They had been stuck on the ship for a couple of days now and both Daniel and Anise had been avoiding each other and it was getting on Jacobs nerves. Teal'c was driving again and Anise was running diagnostics so Jacob saw his chance to confront Daniel. "What did you say?"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"You and Anise have been avoiding each other for days now and the tension between you two could be cut by a knife I can't stand it and Selmak agrees. What have you said to her?"

"I didn't say anything Jacob. It's just…complicated." He said looking down at his hands.

Selmak spoke next. "Well you should know it is always complicated when you have two minds and two personalities living in one body."

"Yea you can say that again." Daniel said sullenly and just looked up to see that control was now back with Jacob.

"So which one?" he asked.

"Which one what?" Daniel asked knowing this was not a conversation he wanted to be having when he had to live with this people for months.

"Which one likes you?" Jacob asked not paying attention to the fact that Daniel was becoming very uncomfortable.

"Anise." He said gloomily.

"Well what's your problem?"

"The fact that she is two different people one of which I know for a fact like's…"

"Come on Daniel you can't stop there. You can't have any secrets when you're on a mission like this it could compromise everything."

"Jacob, stop talking bull. You're worse than Janet."

"Dr Frasier? Oh I see your problem now, you like Doc Frasier."

"Can we please end this conversation? We have a long ride a head of us and…"

Anise had just walked in wondering what all of the whispers were about knowing full well they were talking about her. She bowed her head and Freya took over.

"Dr Jackson, could I have a word?" she indicated for Jacob to leave.

"Oh right, Teal'c where about are we?" Jacob shouted as he walked into Teal'c to give them some privacy. Freya closed the door behind him. And both Teal'c and Jacob looked at the door bewildered. "Do you think I should listen through door just in case?"

"In case of what Jacob?" Teal'c asked confused.

"Never mind Teal'c. Where about are we?"

"Look Freya." Daniel started before Freya put up a finger to hush him up.

"Daniel just let me get this out before Anise stops me. Look I know there has been tension between you and me, well you and her and it is really annoying me so I have decided to sort it out once and for all." She started when she saw Daniel wasn't going to interrupt she moved to sit down on the edge of his temporary bed next to him.

He didn't move so she continued. " I know what all of this is about and I feel that you both should get some answers before something happens that will destroy the friendship between you both."

"Ok" Daniel said he was kind of stunned. If he had wanted to say more he couldn't have done.

"Anise likes you a lot and I have to say you have grown on me as well not in the same way but still…"

"Ok" he repeated.

"I need to know do you have any feelings towards Anise and I know it isn't an easy question may be it would be easier with you two talking to each other." Freya went submissive and Anise took over and by the look on her face it hadn't been by choice. Daniel couldn't believe that a Tokra of all people liked him and was actually being shy about it. Especially when the host was so bold.

Daniel spoke first. "Look I can't deny that I find your host very attractive or even that I like your personality. It's just so new to me I'm just confused."

"Daniel I totally understand you can't stand the thought of mating with someone that shares there body I understand re…"

"See you don't. I like the thought of getting to know you Anise more it's just that I know that Freya likes Jack and I don't think it's fair on her to have a physical relationship with someone she doesn't find attractive and I know that if I start to get to know you better than just a friend then we will get physical." At this Anise lowered her head. At first Daniel thought that he had upset her till she spoke and he realised that it was Freya speaking.

"Daniel all I want for Anise is for her to be happy and if you could feel how happy you make her, you would understand where I am speaking from." She moved closer to him and touched his hand softly.

"When I was blended with Anise not only did I share my thoughts, memories and emotions with her but also my body. When she is in control this vessel is hers, when I am in control it is mine. After all a body is nothing more than a vessel for our consciousness. A person like you can understand that can't you?" she looked at him and knew she was winning.

She then gave control back over to Anise. "Personally I think that, that was her way of saying she wouldn't…" Daniel kissed her passionately and Anise melted away it had been so long for both of them. She could feel the kiss all the way down to her toes.

When he broke away, reluctantly, he apologized "Sorry you were saying something, continue."

"It doesn't matter." She kissed him back exploring the foreign mouth with the tip of her tongue, he did the same. That's when Jacob walked in. They quickly separated.

"Oops. Sorry. I guess your friends again." And with that he turned and left again.


	14. Great News

**Chapter 14: Great News**

They had been out of the hospital now for three weeks and they were enjoying every minute of it. Sam had asked Cris to take her to the market that morning leaving Jack at home on his own.

He hadn't minded he was planning on making her a romantic meal for dinner so he was happy she was out of the way. He had already finished cooking the chicken and was just draining the vegetables when he heard the door open. He quickly dropped what he was doing and went to help Sam with the groceries.

"Where are the bags?" he asked when he saw she wasn't carrying anything.

"The what? Wow that smells nice." she asked confused.

"Yea I made soup and chicken and vegetables. I thought you'd gone shopping."

"No I went to have a look at the jewellery they have some nice things on." She explained as she headed towards the kitchen Jack blocked her.

"No I want you to go and sit down relax and let me finish up. When its done I'll shout you. Ok?"

"But I want to help."

"No go and sit down I can manage." Doing as she was told she headed for the study to get a book then into the living room to read. Pleased that she was doing as he asked he went back to draining the vegetables and sieving the soup.

Once he was happy everything was ready he set the table and shouted to her it was ready. She came in and he let her sit down first in her usual place. Then he sat down himself.

He poured out some wine but was shocked when Sam asked for some fruit juice instead. He went in got the juice and they started eating. When they had finished the soup Jack took away the bowls and dished out the chicken. Sam asked for another glass of fruit juice.

"Sam, why are you on fruit juice all of a sudden? Is everything ok?" he said. To be truthful she was avoiding telling him something in fear that he might start to regret what they had but she knew he would find out sooner or later so…

"Jack there is something I need to tell you?" she reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"What is everything alright?" he asked squeezing her hand gently in encouragement.

"Yea everything's fine, well it should be."

"Sam what's going on? Is it someone else? What? Just tell me I'll understand."

"No, no, god no. Nothing like that. I didn't go to the market this afternoon." She said looking lovingly into his eyes.

"Then where did you go?" he asked starting to fear the next answer.

"I went to see Dr Rushnor…"

"Why what's wrong? Is everything ok? Are you ok?" Sam put her finger on his lip to make him shut up.

"No nothings wrong. In fact everything's right. Jack in nine months there is going to be a new member to our family." She smiled, Jack looked shocked at her.

"What? What are you trying to say? I think I know just spell it out for me so I know I'm not dreaming or miss heard you."

"Jack O'Neill you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant." At that Jack practical leapt from his chair and sprinted to her side.

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant." He hugged her tightly then kissed her passionately.

"Oh my god I'm going to be a dad." He hugged her again. She just smiled at him this was exactly the response she wanted. "I can't believe it. When? How? Oh god we're going to be parents."

"I know but Jack you're going to have to calm down. You're going to hyperventilate." She said laughing he was now jumping around like a mad man.

He suddenly stopped when one of his knees suddenly started hurting. "Ah ouch I think you were right." He sat down on the nearest chair.

Sam got up laughing at him. "I told you so." She went over to him and started looking at his knee. "I think you'll be ok. Just lets move you into the living room so you can rest it." She moved to help him stand up but he stopped her.

"No you should be the one relaxing and taking it easy." He said and moved to stand up. His knee really hurt but he braved it and headed to the living room.

"I'm pregnant not ill." She said as she followed him through to the living room.

"Still you should be relaxing." He sat down on the settee and she curled up next to him. They stayed like that for hours just talking about the new addition to there house and what it would be like to have a baby around the place.


	15. Celebrations

**Chapter 15: Celebrations**

Sam had been up for a couple of hours and was cleaning up the dishes she had used for breakfast when Jack finally came down. They had stayed up late the following night just talking and celebrating. When she had waken she had thought she had just dreamt the previous day but then she had seen the appointment card Dr Rushnor for her first scan and she knew it had been real.

"Morning gorgeous" Jack said when he walked in to the kitchen. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. He then bent down and spoke to her stomach. "Morning baby."

"Morning Jack you do realise it is only the size of a peanut at the moment." She informed him before giving him a kiss. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll make breakfast you go and rest." He said guiding her away from the cooker.

"Jack I've already eaten and I don't need to rest I'm fine. Save all the worrying for when I start having morning sickness or even save it for when I go into labour."

"I can't help but worry you are my pride and joy." She smiled and went red with embarrassment. He stroked her cheek and gave her a kiss.

"Well I think I better go and sit down in the living room."

"Are you ok?" he said looking worried at her sudden change of heart.

"Yes I'm fine I'm just going to leave you to eat breakfast and go and read in the living room." With that she kissed him again and headed for the living room as reached down to pick up her book. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll answer it." She shouted in to Jack as she headed for the front door. She opened it to find it was Cris. She invited him in and lead him into the kitchen where Jack had just sat down to a bowl of cereal.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi Cris, what you got planned today?" Jack asked in between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Nothing, why needing a ride somewhere?"

"No just wondered if you would like to hang around for a small celebration."

"Yea sure what we celebrating?" he asked looking at them suspiciously. He had taken Sam to the hospital yesterday but she had never told him why. Jack looked at Sam and she nodded.

"We are having a baby!" Jack told Cris excitedly once he had Sam's approval.

"Congratulations" Cris said with a shocked look on his face he hugged Sam then shook hands with Jack. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Nope I think we have everything sorted just be back here for 7 and bring your family we would love to meet them." Sam told him.

"Yea sure, I'll see you at 7." He smiled, bowed then left. Sam shut the door behind him then heard a crash from the kitchen. She ran in to see Jack swaying unsteadily the crash had been him knocking his bowl off the counter. She ran over to him and helped him to a stool.

"Jack! Are you ok? Jack!" she looked at him panic stricken. He stopped swaying and gave her a reassuring look. She noticed a tear rolling down his face and wiped it away for him. He kissed her to enforce that he was ok. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked him.

"Yea, it was a memory of my son and wife." He saw that she had started crying and placed a hand on hers. "Sorry I should have said ex-wife, we had gotten a divorce after my son killed himself."

Sam gasped. "Oh god." She covered her mouth with her free hand.

"It was his death that had gotten me involved in the Stargate program, a government program for…"

"the means of retrieving alien technology in which to defend the planet from the goauld." Sam cut in as she slowly started remembering everything.

"Yea, are you starting to remember too?"

"Yea now that you have started it's slowly coming back to me. Oh god!"

"What?"

"I just remembered why I felt like it was wrong for us to sleep together that first night. It's because we could both be arrested if we ever have a relationship." She said starting to cry again.

"Well it's a bit late now. Who cares they can't stop us now and I doubt they would?" he said trying to reassure her.

"Jack it's against the law."

"Sam we had no memories and personally I couldn't care less about the law its stupid. Now that I have you I'm never letting you go no matter what anyone says. And you have to admit what's the likely hood of us ever going back to that place." He looked at her and kissed her passionately.

She knew he was right and they couldn't do anything about it now anyway knowing it was wrong just made it feel more right.

At 7 o'clock Cris had turned up with his mother, Jules, father, Glen and his younger sister, Hysta. They had all been introduced and were now sat around the dining table eating, talking and being merry.

"So Samantha how long have you two been married?"

"Mum!" Cris shouted at Jules.

"It's ok Cris. We aren't married. Not yet anyway." She held Jacks hand and looked at him lovingly.

"Oh right. Well that's up to you."

"We just want to deal with one good thing at a…"

"Actually Sam." Jack cut in. He stood up and walked around to her getting something of Cris before he reached her. He got down on one knee and held out a little box he opened it to show a beautiful ring with a single diamond set in the middle of two emeralds. Sam looked at him shock as everyone else looked on smiling.

"Samantha Carter, I love you more than anyone should love someone and I love you more and more everyday. I can't imagine my life without you and that is why I want to ask you to…"

"Yes" Sam shouted before he could finish everyone laughed at her eagerness.

"Hey let me finish will you. That is why I want to ask you to marry me." He finished with a smile on his face. He put the ring on her finger as she repeated yes and when it was firmly in place she hugged him tightly. Then he kissed her as Cris and his sister stood up to congratulate them and Jules and Glen looked lovingly into each others eyes.

Jack broke away from her and shouted "I got the girl" at the top of his lungs. She laughed and then kissed him again.


	16. Trouble

**Chapter 16: Trouble**

They had been on the Alkash for a couple of weeks now and had hardly any problems. That was until today.

"Selmak I need those crystals." Freya shouted from the engines, Jacob ran in holding a small box full of spare crystals.

"There. I thought you had run a diagnostic on them this morning." He put the box down next to her and inquired still Selmak in control.

"I did there was nothing wrong with them."

"Sorry to rush you guys but some of Cronus fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace and is heading straight for us. Teal'c says they will be here in five minutes." Daniel had just run the length of the ship to give them the update and was slightly out of breath.

They had just entered Cronus controlled space when the engines had blown. Freya had instantly sprung into action knowing they didn't have a lot of time to fix the problem. There had been an energy spike within one of the circuits which had caused several of the crystals to explode effectively stranding them in the middle of enemy territory.

"Ok Selmak you start working on the hyper-drive engine while I try to get us the sub-light engines at least then we won't be sitting ducks." Anise had taken over and had started taking control of the situation.

"What do you want me to do?" Daniel inquired.

"You can go and buy us some time."

"Doing what?" he said looking at her as if she was mad.

"I don't know say you was sent by another system lord or something. Your smart think of something." She had already started taking out all of the damaged crystals. "Tell Teal'c the instant the hyper-drive engines are back online to get us out of here."

Daniel had been given his orders and was just turning to leave when Jacob shouted to him. "What ever you do don't tell them you are the Great and Powerful OZ you saw how well it worked last time."

Daniel just nodded and left leaving Selmak and Anise to work. As he walked onto the bridge he shouted into Teal'c "How far are they?"

"Two minutes away, have you had an idea Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked not looking away from the screen.

"Nope, not a clue. Anise told me to tell you that when the hyper-space engines are back online for you to get us out of here." He informed Teal'c he then looked out the window just as one of the sensor alarms went off.

"We are receiving a transmittion from the lead ship." Teal'c told Daniel.

"Ok lets hear it."

"_This is Meltak first prime of Lord Cronus. Who are you?"_

"At least we got a Jaffa that asks questions first, shoot second" Daniel stated before sitting down at the comms. "I am…Starsky, aid to Lord…Yu. I am here to request negotiations between my God and Lord Cronus."

"_You do not have permission to be in this space. You must leave immediately before you suffer the wrath of Lord Cronus."_

"Crap, guys how long are you going to…" the sublight engines came back online and Freya entered. "What's going on?"

"They didn't believe me I really hope…" the ship shook as the lead ship opened fire on them. Freya understood what Daniel was about to say and went back to the engines to help Selmak fix them. Teal'c started up the sub-light engines and started to perform evasive manoeuvres.

"Shields at 82." Teal'c reported as another shot shook the ship. Another shot shook the ship just as Jacob and Freya ran onto the bridge.

"Teal'c lets get out of here." Jacob shouted before he got into the room. Teal'c followed the orders given to him and went to hyperspace.

"Wow that was too close." Daniel said once they were sure they were safe.

"Not really you've had closer calls than that." Jacob said. _It was true_ Daniel thought to himself._ They had been in tighter jams but never without Sam and Jack to get them out of it. God I hope they're ok._

"Hello Samantha."

"Hi Jules." Sam had opened the door to see Crises mother on at the door. She had been coming around on a regular occasion since the proposal for a chat and to update Sam on the gossip of the town. They had become good friends.

"Please come in." Jules kissed her on the cheek as usual and headed to the living room.

"So have you thought anymore about what I said?" Jules asked when she had sat down. She had to shout because Sam had gone into the kitchen to make some tea.

"In fact we have." She answered as she walked into the living room with the usual tray of biscuits, cups, saucers and tea. "We think it's a great idea and I wanted to ask you if you would like to help me organise it after all you know nearly everyone."

"Sure I'd love to." Jules answered.

"There are just a couple of things." Sam said before Jules went into planning mode.

"Name them."

"We want the ceremony to be small and we would love to have it in our back garden."

"Excellent, this is going to be the best wedding ever. I promise."


	17. Getting Closer

**Chapter 17: Getting Closer**

Anise was sat looking out at the space in front of her. It was presently her turn to fly the Alkash and had taken over from Jacob a couple of hours previous. Since there near miss a couple of days ago life on the Alkash had gone back to the boring way it had been before with one exception.

Daniel had finally given in trying to tell Anise they should wait till they get home to get better acquainted, and on several occasions either Teal'c or Jacob had caught them tongue wrestling like a couple of teenagers in various places all over the ship.

Jacob and Teal'c didn't really mind it was actually a relief to have them speaking to each other after what happened in the first couple of days of the trip. They just wished that they would stop till the mission was over.

Anise was talking to Freya when Daniel walked up behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Daniel stop I have to keep my eye on the sensors."

"Fine you do what you have to do but I really have to do what I'm doing." She turned to face him. She kissed him then whispered a simple "It will be worth it later." Daniel backed off and huffed a bit before taking a seat next to her.

"So anything interesting happening out there?"

"No, nothing all systems are operating efficiently in fact I think that if I make just a few modifications I could increase speed by 10, its not a lot but it will mean we get there quicker."

"Is that smart while we're moving at such a high speed already?"

"No you're right it holds to great a risk of the engines failing especially after they blew a couple of days ago."

"They'll just have to wait till we get there. If the engines blow again we might never get there."

"Yea that's true." She said in defeat. Jacob entered rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi guy. Status report."

"We are still around two weeks travel away at top speed. We are now in neutral space and everything is running within normal parameters." Anise informed Jacob as she stood up and moved out of his way.

"Great no trouble then? I guess you should go and get some rest I'll take over." Selmak was speaking

"Ok I'll give the engines a check before I go and sleep." Freya was now speaking.

"Thanks. Daniel you going to stay up and keep me company?" he asked.

"Sorry I think I should go and rest it's my shift next." Daniel said as Selmak switched to Jacob.

"Ok Danny you go, do that see you in two hours." Daniel and Anise both left as Jacob turned his attention to the sensors._ Those two are so cute. Finally Anise has someone to care for her._

"Ok so Grenda has agreed to do the cooking for the reception as long as she gets an invite." Hysta informed them. She had been helping her mother by going into town and asking certain people if the good help out with the wedding.

"Who's Grenda?" Jack asked.

"She's the woman that runs the café. You know the one who makes your favourite apple crumble." Sam reminded him for the second time.

"Oh she has to come and tell her she has to make her crumble." He told Hysta. Hysta just laughed she found it crazy that a grown man could get so excited over a crumble.

"Ok I'll tell her." She noted it down so she wouldn't forget. "My mum also wanted me to tell you that Theodore has agreed to make your cake and his wife is a great dress maker and offered to make your dress. In my opinion if you want the best I'd take her up on the offer."

"Great tell her she's hired. Also invite them to the wedding wouldn't want to leave them out. In fact anyone who is helping out have them invited."

"Sam I thought you wanted a small wedding." Jack asked slightly worried that his wife-to-be was going over the top.

"I know but we can't exactly have them help out for free then tell them to get lost on the day can we? They are friends after all."

"Ok, ok you win. What is there on that piece of paper of yours?" he indicated to the pad Hysta was holding.

"Nothing much Cris just wanted me to tell you that he will be planning on decorating the carriage for you and needs some advice on what kind of things you want."

"Sam you can help him out with that can't you after all it's a woman's nature to decorate. Hysta could you ask Cris to be my best man when you see him?"

"Sure he'll be thrilled. I'll see you later I have to go and baby-sit the Fresta twins and I'm already running late. So my mum will be round later and Cris will most likely pop in to find out how you want the carriage." She gave both Sam and Jack a kiss on the cheek goodbye then left.

"Wow I didn't realise how much work went into a wedding." Sam said as she sat down again.

"I did." Jack said with a smile. "and we haven't even got started yet. You still sure you want the wedding before the baby's born"

"The sooner the better."

"Then who am I to argue."


	18. Date Set

**Chapter 18: Date Set**

The house had certainly got more crowded than before. Since Hysta left to baby-sit her mother had arrived with what seemed like every woman in the village. Jack had decided that is would be safer for him to leave Sam to it and she agreed.

Sam had been making notes on everything that was going on and who will be doing what on a piece of paper:

_Cooking – Kilsh Myfern(Starter), Sevren Junis (Main dish), Grenda Hythen (desserts) _

_Cake – Theodore Neshim_

_Dress – Kasty Neshim_

_Transport – Carriage driven by Cris Bertowits_

_Paige men – Cris Bertowits (Best man), Denson Junis, Lunfer Myfern, Glen Bertowits (ring bearer)_

_Bridesmaids – Jules Bertowits (Maid of Honor), Porden Hythen, Petls Neshim, Hysta Bertowits (ring bearer) _

_Priest – Father Gregson_

_Guests (30) – The Bertowits (4)_

_The Neshim (4)_

_The Myfern (3)_

_The Junis (2)_

_The Hythen (4)_

_The Rushnor (2)_

_Nurses and Families (9)_

_The Philips (1)_

She had made sure to include those people that helped and there families in the guest list. She was getting a bit sick and dizzy from having everyone around her and decided to go out for some air.

"Excuse me I'll be right back." She told everyone before practically running to the front door she got out onto the porch just in time as a second later she was being sick over the railing.

"Samantha, are you ok? Oh dear just let it all out." Jules had followed her out and was now rubbing her back and holding her hair back out of her face. "The wedding getting to you? Its just pre-wedding jitters."

"I don't think so." Sam finally was able to say as she wiped her mouth. "It's morning sickness, my doctor warned me that I would eventually start getting sick but I thought morning sickness could only strike in the morning."

"Oh no, they just tell you that so you think something is wrong and they have somebody to practice medicine on when they're bored." Jules said trying to look serious but the pair of them just started laughing.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything you are doing for me and being here for me."

"Well that is what friends do and plus it's feels good being able to help someone. There's not a lot around here to get excited about so when there is a wedding or a baby on the way everyone likes getting involved. That's the plus side for being in a village of only 200 people there is always people that want to help and you get to know most quite easily."

"Yea I'm glad I have you to help me."

"Well I have been through it all before so if you ever need any advice or just someone to talk to I'm just down the road."

"Thanks." Satisfied she wasn't going to throw up again she stood up straight. "We better get back inside before everything is chosen for me." They headed back inside.

A chorus of "Sam, are you ok?" greeted them she just nodded "Morning sickness" most of the women had been through it before so once she had sat back down they just carried on with what they were doing.

Kasty walked up to her tape measure at the ready. "Sam I need to measure you up so I have an idea on how much material I'll need also why don't you pick out a design from this book." She handed Sam a small sketch book. "Is there anywhere else we can go less crowded? I will also need a chair for you to stand on"

"Yea sure go through into the kitchen and I'll get a chair out of the dining room." Leaving the rest of the women in the living room. She pointed Kasty to the kitchen before going into the dining room to get a chair. In no time at all she had picked out a design and been measured accordingly. Jack came in just as she was getting of the chair and once she had both feet planted firmly on the floor he kissed her.

"Excuse me but I think we had better go." Some of the women had just come into the kitchen after they heard the door shut. Kasty finished writing down the measurements before continuing "We all have everything we need for the moment except the date of the event."

Jack looked at Sam and then just said "Two weeks today, do you all think everything will be done for then?"

Jules stepped forward "Its going to be tight but trust us we'll be ready."

"Great." He said as the women turned picked up any notes they needed and left.

Once Sam was sure everyone had gone she asked "Jack why two weeks today?"

"That's the soonest Father Gregson can do it. That is where I have been all day I thought it was one less thing for you to worry about especially in your condition." He touched her stomach gently. Sam swung her arms around his neck as she said "Jack you are the sweetest man ever." She then kissed him softly before whispering "You want to practice for our honey moon?"

Jacks eyes lit up and he just said "yes ma'am" before leading her upstairs.


	19. Something Old

**Chapter 19: Something Old**

Sam and Jack had spent most of the week going around to various people checking that all the arrangements were being seen to and clearing up any misunderstandings or making final decisions on the things they were unsure about.

The menu had been chosen, the decorations were being made, the rings had been bought and put in a safe place everything was running smoothly which unsettled Jack, he guessed it was just pre-wedding nerves as well as him still getting use to thought of becoming a dad.

Jack was out buying some champagne, wine, and other drinks for the wedding so Sam decided to just take it easy and read. She had been sat reading for an hour when there was a knock on the door. She answered it to see that it was Kasty holding two boxes.

Sam invited her in and was shocked when Kasty told her what was in the box. Kasty told her she couldn't see it until she tried it on so Sam lead her upstairs to the second bedroom, the first was were Sam and Jack had been sleeping and she didn't like the thought of some one apart from them being in there.

She closed the door behind them and locked it just in case Jack came home early it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding. She turned around and Kasty gave her the biggest box then sat down on the bed and put the second box behind her.

Sam opened it carefully to see white silk fabric. She lifted it out of the box and unfolded it. When she saw it she cried it was so perfect. She thanked Kasty then got dressed into it. It fitted perfectly. Sam opened the wardrobe that concealed a full length mirror and for the first time looked in and saw what she would look like on her wedding day.

The dress was made all of silk with beautiful embroidering on it that looked like roses all the way up the bodice of the dress. The skirt was silk and reached all the way down to the floor. Under it was a few layers of net to make the skirt puff out a bit. Attached to where the bodice met the skirt at the back was a beautifully embroidered laced train. Embroidered on it were the patterns of several roses. It was stunning.

Kasty had even made a veil attached to a silver tiara. All that was missing the shoes she mentioned this to Kasty who showed her the second smaller box. Inside was a pair of matching strappy shoes again embroidered with roses. Sam was so overwhelmed she started crying again.

"Don't do that you'll mess up your dress." She said making Sam laugh.

"Thank you, everything is so beautiful." She said hugging Kasty.

"I aim to please. I finished it a couple of days ago but forgot to bring it up here. I saw Jack at the market and it jogged my memory. I have already started the bridesmaid dresses they should be done in the next couple of days so I'll be doing a lot of travelling getting them all perfectly fitted."

"Thank you again" she hugged her again.

"My pleasure." She hugged back.

"Now before I ruin it can you help me out of it."

"Yea sure." She started helping her out of it and when Sam was clothed they headed back down stairs.

"Can you keep hold of it till the day? I just don't want Jack seeing it. I want it to be a surprise." She passed Kasty both boxes back.

"Yea sure. I'll keep them safe. All you need now to complete the outfit is your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." She thought for a minute then remembered "I have something blue you can borrow, there's two out of four sorted. Your shoes are new so that ones done all you need is your something old."

"Nope got that one as well."

"What is it?"

"Jack." They both started laughing. "Well he is older than me."

"Yea I guess he is. So then your set." Jack walked in the door to hear the women laughing.

"Did I miss something?" he said walking over to Sam.

"No darling you didn't." she kissed him.

"What's in the boxes?"

"Nothing you better go Kasty see you later."

"Yea see you later." Kasty turned and left.

"So are you going to tell me what you were laughing about?"

"No!" with that she stalked off to the kitchen.


	20. Something New

**Chapter 20: Something New**

They had been in space for four weeks; Daniel was at the helm and was just getting ready for turning the controls over to Teal'c when the sensors started bleeping. From what he was reading they were about to enter the solar system that Jack and Sam where stranded in.

"Teal'c, Jacob, Anise come quick we're here we're finally here." He shouted getting very excited. Jacob was the first in the room he came up behind Daniel and read the data being shown on screen.

"Daniel can I sit there?" he said indicating for Daniel to move. By now both Teal'c and Anise where in the room. Anise had taken the seat next to Jacob as Daniel stood behind them next to Teal'c.

"Brace yourself for exiting hyper-space." Everyone grabbed hold of the nearest item that was attached to the floor as they exited hyper-space. Jacob slowed the ship down to ½ impulse as they passed the outermost planet in the solar system.

"So where here then?" Daniel asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Nearly it's going to take a couple of hours to reach the planet at this speed but any faster and I risk upsetting the population of the planet and I don't want that any more than you do." Selmak answered.

"By the time we get there I calculate it will be fairly late so I think we should wait till it is morning on the planet before we start our search even though we should land while it is difficult for them to see us." Freya pointed out.

"Yea I agree there is no point us starting a search while they are all tucked up in bed. When we get there I'll land a couple of miles away from the closest house so not to scare anyone and then we'll start our search in the morning." Jacob reviewed.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Sam asked while they were curled up on the settee reading books on baby names.

"Definitely." Jack answered giving her a kiss on the forehead. They had decided that on the night before the wedding they were going to sleep in separate beds and they were not going to show any sexual affection that meant kissing and touching of a sexual nature. "I can't wait to have you as my wife."

"God I just added it up. Technically we have only known each other each other just over a month." She said looking up at him.

"Yea so. It just shows that we really do love each other either that or that we are totally stupid." He smiled at her.

"I think our hearts have felt like this for so long they couldn't wait any longer. Our minds saw the chance and our hearts took it."

"Yea the way you put it was much more romantic. All I know is that if we hadn't have married now we would still have been married by the end of the year. So the sooner the better." He kissed her forehead again. The no touching rule was killing him but he respected her wishes so he knew he would just have to suffer. It was only for one night after all.

"Is there anything you're regretting?" Sam asked curious.

"Just one thing"

"What?"

"After regaining our memories of our friends from back home I just wish they could have been here to see us happy like this."

"Yea well we have so many other friends to share it with." She kissed his cheek. "I think I'm going to go to bed, a bride needs her beauty sleep." She stood up to go upstairs. Jack stopped her.

"Not you, your beautiful enough as you are." He kissed her hand.

"Goodnight Jack." Sam said as she headed out of the living room door. She couldn't help but smile, finally her dreams were coming true and nothing could spoil it.

"Goodnight Sam" he called after her.

"Touch down." Jacob notified everyone as the ship landed in a field in the middle of no-where. "Ok we have to rest up so that we can get an early start in finding Sam and Jack tomorrow so I think everyone should get some sleep."

"Yea before we do. Do you have any idea on where to start?" Daniel asked.

"You two are the ones that have been here before. Where do you suggest?" Daniel looked at the screen which now showed a detailed layout of where they were and the surrounding area. He pointed at a highly populated part on the map.

"Here that's where we should start. It's the town centre if anyone had seen them that's where we'd find out."

"Ok then at sunup tomorrow we will head for the town centre. Now everyone off to bed we have an early start tomorrow." Jacob said in a fatherly way. Everyone left for the cargo hold Jacob was the last to go in. He knew the truth about his daughter was out there and he was going to find it.


	21. Wake Up Call

**Chapter 21: Wake up Call**

The sun had risen at around seven and keeping to the plan everyone had got up and they where now heading towards the town. They had been walking for an hour but there was still no sign of civilization.

"Jacob how far away did you park?" Daniel finally asked after nearly half an hour of silence.

"How many miles away from where?" he asked he knew where Daniel meant he just asked for the sake of asking.

"The town centre." Daniel replied with a any-more-stupid-question's tone.

"About a four hour walk why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Why did you park so far away?"

"Because there are some suburb homes a couple of miles out of the centre and I didn't want them to find the ship. Any more questions?" Jacob was getting agitated at all of the stupid questions. He did know what he was doing after all he had several more years of decision making than all of them thanks to Selmak.

"No I think that's about it for now thanks." Daniel replied hearing Jacobs annoyance. He quickened his pace to catch up to Freya and Teal'c.

"Hey T how long do you think it will take for us to get to the Town?"

"A few more hours yet Daniel Jackson then we have to find them." Teal'c answered.

"Thanks, I guess we have a lot of walking to do yet."

"I'm coming, I'm coming no need to break the door…oh hi Jules, Hysta what time is it?" Jack had been woken up that morning by a knocking on the door. He wanted to ignore it but soon realised what day it was and practically ran to the door once he had put clothes on.

"Half past eight why? Where's Sam?" Jules asked looking inside the house.

"She's still in bed, come in and I'll go and wake her." She moved to let them in then was just about to go upstairs when Jules stopped him. "Where do you think your going?"

"Upstairs to wake Sam." He asked looking slightly confused.

"No you are going to my house Cris is waiting outside. It's bad luck for you to see her before the wedding. Glen has your suit so you are going to get ready at my house with the other men. Now scram." She virtually pushed him out of the door then she turned to Hysta. "You better go and wake her while I wait for the others to arrive."

"Yes mum." Hysta ran upstairs and found Sam in the first bedroom. She walked in quietly so not to scare her. She walked over to the bed, Sam was facing away from the door, she gently nudged her shoulder.

"Sam wake up it's your wedding day. Sam." She said quietly rocking her shoulder. "Sam come on the priest is here your late." At that Sam almost head butted Hysta as she jumped out of bed.

"God I can't believe I'm late for my own wedding." She said rushing around the room looking for something.

Hysta smiled as she said "Calm down it's only half eight. You still have three and a half hours yet." Sam walked over to her.

"That was mean." She smiled then hugged her.

"You wouldn't wake up and I remembered my mum using the shock treatment on me on my first day work so I thought I'd give it a try. You wanted to see your face it was classic." She had started laughing now Sam hit her with a pillow.

"What did your mum tell you to get you to wake up?" she asked.

"She told me the house was on fire and even burnt a piece of paper to make it believable. I have never ran so fast in my life." It was Sam's turn to laugh.

"I can believe it. So what's first on the agenda for today?" Sam asked once she had calmed down.

"Well mum and I are here to sort out the arrivals. Your dress will be here at half nine so you have plenty of time to get dressed and get your hair and make up done. Bridesmaids should be here for then as well. Food's coming between ten and eleven depending on what it is and how it is getting here. Some of that will need to go down in the pantry so it doesn't spoil before the reception. Father Gregson is coming with the guys which Cris has promised will be here by quarter to twelve. Anything I've missed?"

"Nope it sounds like everything is sorted so I shall go and get a wash." She turned to leave for the bath room when Hysta said "Why don't you get a bath and soak for a bit? Mum and I have everything sorted and you shouldn't really be getting to stressed in your condition so let us sort everything out you just relax. If we need you we will shout for you ok."

"Ok then I'll go and get a bath" she grabbed her dressing gown and left for the bathroom humming to herself. Hysta left behind her and headed down stairs to help her mum.

Cris pulled up outside his house which was a smaller version of Jack's place. He opened the door so Jack could get out and then lead him into the house.

"Hi Jack" Glen said shaking Jacks hand. "I see they threw you out of your place." He let go of Jack's hand and lead him through to the kitchen

"Yep. Can I ask you why do women get up so early? The wedding isn't till noon." Jack asked sitting down on one of the stools.

"Yes well they need the extra time to pretty up for us. Well that's what my wife told me this morning when I asked her the same question." He sat down opposite Jack and handed him a cup of what seemed to be coffee. "That'll wake up."

Jack took a sip and gasped as he realised it had alcohol in it and it was strong stuff. Glen laughed as Jack spluttered a "What the hell is that?"

"That is my own brew. I call it wake-up call."

"Wake-up call?"

"Yea because if your not awake before you drink it, you are defiantly awake when you've finished it." He laughed again. "So are you nervous about marrying Sam?"

"Nope not one bit. She's my soul mate we both know it."

"Awww how romantic. Did she tell you to say that?" he said sniggering.

"No it's just the way I feel." Jack replied slightly embarrassed. "Are you telling me you don't feel that way for Jules?"

Glen leant forward a bit looked around as if someone was watching them. In a quiet tone that was bearably noticeable "Don't tell her this but yea I think we're soul mates. I have 25 years of marital bliss. I admit it hasn't been easy but I have loved ever minute of it and hope I will in the many years to come."

"Now look who's being romantic." Jack said.


	22. Nerves

**Chapter 22: Nerves**

"Sam, Kasty is here. Let her through Porden you can wait for your dress let her sit down first. How about you go and play with Petls?" It was quarter to ten and Kasty and Petls had been late bringing the dresses. Jules had been the one to have opened the door which had been a relief for Kasty as Porden, who had been dropped of around half an hour ago to get ready, was desperate to see her dresses.

No-one had seen Sam yet everyone just thought she was relaxing but Jules was getting worried. "Hysta go see where Sam is while I help Kasty bring in the dresses and hand them out ok?"

"Yes mother." She left the rest of them to sort themselves out and was just about to go upstairs when she spotted Sam walking around the well decorated garden. She went through the kitchen and walked out in to the garden that she had helped decorate the day before with white and red streamers and roses. She walked up behind her.

"Hi Sam you ok?" she asked quietly putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yea just a bit dizzy. I think it's all of the excitement it's making me feel sick." She said sitting down on the grass looking into the pond. Hysta followed suit and sat down next to her.

"It's ok for you to be feeling nervous it's understandable."

"I know but I really want to marry him I don't understand why I'm so nervous."

"You just want everything to go well also I think the sickness is partially down to the fact that you're pregnant. It might just be morning sickness."

"I guess so, thanks" Sam hugged Hysta. "How did you get so smart?"

"Genetics." She answered simply. They sat there for a while longer before they both stood up and headed back to the house. "Oh yea I nearly forgot your dress is here."

"Excellent at least that's one less thing to worry about." She said as they entered the kitchen.

"I suggest you hold off getting into it if you're feeling sick. I remember being told once that sick is really hard to get out of silk" Both women laughed as the entered the living room.

"Hey where are Porden and Petls?" Sam asked when she walked in to see Kasty and Jules sitting chatting alone.

"I locked them in the pantry when they wouldn't stop running about." Kasty replied.

"You did what?" Hysta said shocked and turned to leave to get them out.

"Relax will you. They are in the dining room playing. I brought some toys with me to keep them occupied. So Sam nervous?"

"Yea a bit but I think it's mostly morning sickness." She said sitting down.

"Yea I know what you mean it is pretty hard to separate the two. So I take it your not going to go an get dressed yet then." Kasty asked looking slightly glum. She had been so looking forward to showing off her work.

"No, better not risk it." She answered smiling. "So how come you're late?"

"Petls decided that she would redecorate the kitchen this morning in flour so I had to clean her and get her redressed. Once I realised I was running late I just left Theodore to clean up the kitchen. It was his flour after all." She answered sounding slightly annoyed when she said Theodore's name.

"Sorry to sound selfish but…" Sam started worrying the cake was damaged in the child rampage.

"The cakes fine we had put it in the pantry when he had finished it last night, then locked the door so Petls and her brother couldn't get to it. Theodore had forgotten to put the flour away however and when I woke up I thought I was seeing ghosts." The three other women laughed, Sam out of relief, Jules and Hysta from imaging Kasty walking into her kitchen and nearly fainting thinking she was seeing the dead. Kasty started laughing after a minute finally seeing the funny side.

"So it sounds like your little terror is up to her old tricks." Jules said when she had calmed down she then turned to Sam and continued. "Last year at the solstice festival both Petls and Bendrik had thought it would be funny to trip up one of the acrobats, unfortunately the one they tripped up was supposed to be catching one that was doing a back flip of a moving cart it had not ended well."

"I can imagine where they all right?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yea but sadly they had to stop the parade as they we're sent to the hospital with concussions. They still flinch when they see the kids." She smiled. There was a knock at the door Hysta stood up and went to answer it as Sam looked up at the clock it was quarter past ten already.

"Soups here." Hysta shouted in as she showed Kilsh through to the kitchen. The rest of the women went into the kitchen to inspect the goodies.

"Hi Sam." Kilsh said when she saw her she walked up to and gave her a hug. Once they broke apart she lead Sam over to the covered bowl with soup in.

"Hi, wow this looks delicious smells it too." Sam said after looking into the bowl.

"There's more yet can someone help me bring the home made rolls and mini tray's in."

"Mini trays?" Hysta asked

"Yea I made miniatures of some food, like quiche, sandwiches, stuff like that."

"Yea sure I'll help." Jules and Kasty said at the same time.

"What do you reckon the women will be up to?" Jack asked. They hadn't moved from the kitchen but by now they had eaten breakfast.

"Well if I remember right the dresses should be there so probably making sure they fit and making final adjustments." Cris said from the sink, his dad had made him wash up. "Some of the food should be there by now as well." He added after noticing it was half ten.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"Yea how do you know that?" Glen inquired.

"Hysta had been running through the schedule while I took them to Sam's." He informed them after turning around so he could see them.

"They made a schedule?" Glen asked.

"Yea so they knew everything would be there on time. I think it was smart."

"No what would have been smart telling the cooks to bring the food here so we could make sure it was safe and edible." Jack said making both the other men laugh.


	23. Old Friends

**Chapter 23: Old Friends**

It was quarter past eleven when Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and Freya finally made it to the town centre. The market place was on and it was pretty busy. Although, Daniel thought, some of the stalls that had been open the first time they had been here where empty. They all were hungry so Daniel directed them to a café he had been to on the first visit. He got to the door to see that it was shut.

"Well guys I guess we're going to have to find somewhere else to eat." Daniel commented.

"Don't you think we should ask around for O'Neill and Major Carter?" Teal'c asked his friends.

"Teal'c right the sooner we find out what happened to them the happier I will be." Jacob said looking around. Freya walked up to the closest stall. It was run by a short balding man who was selling blankets.

"Excuse me have you seen a man around this tall, with brown hair that's whitening with a woman around this tall with short blonde. They go by the names of Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter." She asked the man on the stall.

"Yea, cute couple, they live about a mile away in Redturn forest. Jack likes the apple crumble from the café so I see them often. I saw them here last week when they came for their weekly shopping. They could have been here since then but I have been unwell, its my first day back so if you don't mind could I get back to work I need to make up for lost time."

"Yea sure thanks." Freya turned around. "Well we know they're alive we just need to find out where they live."

"Maybe I could help?" A woman had walked up behind them and had been listening in. "Hi sorry for being nosy but I heard you asking the man about Sam and Jack."

"Yea do you know where they live?" Daniel asked.

"No but my son does he could take you there he's a coach driver, a good friend of Cris their personal coach driver. I could get him to take you if you want."

"Yea that would be a great help." Jacob accepted with a smile.

"Well then just follow me and I will take you to him." She headed back out of the market. "So I take it your not from around here then? She asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What gave us away?" Jacob asked playfully.

"Your dress sense and the fact I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yea well these two have been here once before but us two haven't." Jacob indicated to Daniel and Teal'c first then to himself and Freya. She nodded and just carried on walking past the stalls.

"So you friends of Jack's and Samantha's?" she inquired.

"Yea old friends we haven't seen them in a while." Daniel said.

"Well they will be glad to see you."

"Why what's up?" Daniel asked slightly worried.

"Nothing they're fine now and fitting in quite well. It just that just around two months they were found near a collapsed building nearly dead. When they came around a week later they had no memories what so ever.

"They have been building theirs lives back up ever since. Real shame it's a good thing they had each other I don't think they would have lasted without each other. They really are a perfect match." They had walked up to a horse drawn carriage. The woman started shouting. "Gerent, hey Gerent."

"Yea ma." A young man walked out from behind the carriage with a sponge he had obviously been cleaning the coach.

"Can you take these fine folk to Cris's employer's place they're friends of theirs?"

"Yea sure get in." he opened the door and Freya got in first followed by Daniel and Teal'c. Jacob thanked the woman and just before he got in the coach he saw the clock tower on the town hall it was five to twelve. He then got in the coach and it jerked forward as they got moving.

"Where's Sam?" Jack asked he'd been there ten minutes and still hadn't seen hide or hair of his future wife.

"Jack she's upstairs you just great and sit your guests and let us worry about her." Hysta said. The rest of the bridesmaid where upstairs with Sam, so Hysta, being the first one ready, had been left responsible for making sure Jack didn't go looking for Sam. She was dressed in the same as the other bridesmaids which was a lilac dress with straps that fell just below the knees. It was plain except for a shiny purple ribbon tied around the waist. She had her hair up in a bun with the same coloured ribbon and a couple purple flowers in the bun. She also held a matching scent bag that had the rings inside.

"You have the rings, don't you?" Jack asked nervously he had started fidgeting with his bow tie and it was now lope sided. He was dressed in a white suit with a black bow tie. The Paige boys were also in suits but black one with white shirts and black bow ties.

"Yes I have both rings I will give my dad Sam's when we are ready to go ok don't worry. Now look go and sit your guests." She said straightening his tie she then pushed him towards the front door as Freng Rushnor walked in with a couple of the nurses from the hospital and their families.

_God Sam what are you thinking?_ She thought to herself laughing slightly as she saw him walk into the small table next to the door because he was so nervous.

"Is everything ok?"

"Sam everything's fine, now stay still so I can get this clip in." Kasty was finishing Sam's hair.

"Ok so everyone is dressed and know what they're doing?" Sam asked as Kasty finally finished and backed of so the other bridesmaids could get a better look.

"Yes Sam love everyone is ready we're just waiting for the last few guests." Jules answered walking up behind her looking in the mirror at her.

"Who has the rings?"

"Hysta she's down stairs now and she will come up when the guests are all seated."

"And the Paige boys?"

"In the living room awaiting orders, ok now breathe before you pass out. Stop worrying everything is going right there's nothing that can go wrong now." She gave Sam a reassuring squeeze on the shoulders. Sam took a deep breath in trying to relax.


	24. Vows

**Chapter 24: Vows**

"There ready everyone's here. Kasty I think you should go and take your seat." Hysta had popped her head around the door of the bedroom.

"Yea I'll see you all later. Sam everything's going to be fine." She went over to Sam who was now standing and hugged her.

"Thanks for everything." Sam said as they broke apart.

"My pleasure. See you all down stairs." She then turned and left.

"Ok Hysta go back down with these two and get them into some kind of order ok. Make sure they are paired up but you are to go with your dad and me with Cris ok. And make sure your dad puts the ring some where he can remember." Jules said.

"Ok. Hey munchkins come on its time to play bridesmaids. See you down there." She hugged Sam then grabbed hold of Petls and Porden hands and led them out of the room and downstairs. Once they were gone Jules turned to Sam.

"You are beautiful." She hugged Sam. "Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be." With that they left the room and went downstairs to the rest of them.

The music started up and everyone stood up, Jack turned around. Their was an aisle in between two sets of seats with a white carpet down the middle. Walking down it was Denson and Petls closely followed by Lunfer and Porden.

The girls were throwing petals, Glen and Hysta walked down next linking arms, they were followed by Cris and Jules who were also linking arms, the music changed to the wedding march as they reached the end of the aisle.

Sam appeared at the top and started slowly walking down the aisle. Jack saw her and instantly lost his breath as he saw his beautiful bride walking towards him. She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

Everyone was instantly blown away with how beautiful she looked and as she reached Jack he whispered "you look stunning" to her. Everyone sat down as the music stopped and Jack and Sam turned and knelt before the priest.

"Welcome, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people in front of God. We are here to show our ever lasting faith in the path in which they have chosen to take and to offer them guidance if need be in the future as they take the final step towards ever lasting commitment."

He touched there heads as he continued "If anyone knows of any lawful impediment in which these two may not wed speak now or forever hold your peace." No-one answered. "Then we may begin."

"How much further is it?" Daniel asked getting impatient they had been travelling on the bumpy road for around ten minutes and his backside was starting to hurt.

"We're about half way there. It is quite a distance away from the town." Gerent answered through the open window at the front of the carriage.

"Daniel Jackson we know they are well I am sure they can last without us for a few more minutes they have for over a month already." Teal'c said sensing Daniels frustration.

"Yea Daniel we will be there soon and then on our way home." Anise said.

"Jacob are you not anxious to get Sam back home safe and sound?" Daniel asked looking for support.

"Of course I am." He answered offended that Daniel could even think he didn't care about his only daughter. "But I know she is ok and not alone so I'm just bracing myself for the task of reminding her all about her life before this place and you should be doing the same." Jacob suggested.

Knowing that he had lost the battle he just gave up and started wondering about whether or not Jack and Sam had remembered anything and if they had what kind of things did they remember.

"Do you Jack O'Neill take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health from this day forward as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Jack replied a smile on his face. They were now knelt facing each other holding hands. A few of the guests were crying.

"And do you Samantha Carter take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To honour and obey in sickness and in health from this day forward as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Sam answered looking deep into Jacks eyes. The priest indicated for them to take the rings off of the ring bearers then continued.

"Jack repeat after me. As a symbol of my never ending love and faith in you."

"As a symbol of my never ending love and faith in you."

"I give you this ring."

"I give you this ring." He looked deep into her eyes.

"And just like the never ending circle that is the ring."

"And just like the never ending circle that is the ring." He put the ring on her finger.

"The torch that burns deep within my heart for you."

"The torch that burns deep within my heart for you." He kissed the ring.

"Will never dim and will always be here to guide you."

"Will never dim and will always be here to guide you." He looked back into her eyes. She looked into his a single tear ran down her face.

"Samantha repeat after me." The priest continued.

The coach stopped and Gerent opened the door. "We're here." They stepped out and looked at the house in front of them. Daniel looked up in awe it was beautiful and big.

"Thanks Gerent." Daniel said as Gerent got back up on the carriage. "Anytime you just call me." With that he turned the horses around and left leaving them standing in front of the house.

"I guess we better go and introduce ourselves." Jacob said walking up to the front door. It was wide open and their was someone talking. It sounded like Sam. Jacob started to walk in cautiously but Daniel put a hand on his arm.

"Are we sure we're allowed in there? They may not even remember us." He knocked on the doorframe but there was no answer. Jacob turned to him.

"Happy now can I please go in and find my daughter?"

"Yea sure." He indicated for Jacob to go in first he followed with Anise behind him and Teal'c bringing up the rear. As they walked down the hall Teal'c pointed out the speaking seemed to be coming from the room at the end of the hall. They entered it and saw Sam and Jack knelt outside with people sat in chairs.

It looked like Sam was in a wedding dress and their was a priest standing over them. Jacob was stood there in shock he just snapped out of it as the priest said "You may now kiss the bride." Jack instantly leant in and kissed Sam.


	25. Explanations

**Chapter 25: Explanations**

"You may now kiss the bride." Jack leant in and kissed Sam passionately. Jacob saw red and ran through the back door into the garden. Both Jack and Sam stood up shocked as he ran down the aisle and got about half way down before Teal'c stopped him.

"Get your hands of my daughter." He shouted trying to get passed Teal'c by now both Daniel and Freya had reached them and was trying to calm him down.

"Dad." Sam gasped. "Dad calm down you don't know what's going on." Both Cris and Glen had walked up to the newly married couple. Glen spoke to Jack "Do you want us to escort them off the premises?"

"No it's ok, we know them. Thanks we'll handle it." Jack answered putting a hand on Glen's shoulder.

"Jack when I get my hands on you they'll need a shovel to get you out." Jacob threatened. Sam had started to walk up to her dad to try and calm him down but he wasn't having it.

Jack turned to Glen "Make sure the doc doesn't leave I might be needing his help later." At that he turned back to the mass trying to calm down his angry father-in-law.

"Teal'c get him inside we'll be in in a minute. Daniel, Anise you go with them we'll be in to explain once we explain this to our guests." Sam said she then turned and headed back to her new but soon to be dead husband.

Jacob had calmed down a bit, more out of exhaustion of fighting past Teal'c, Daniel and Anise not to mention Selmak who was trying his best to calm his host down. He was escorted back into the house as Jack turned to the confused guests.

"My father-in-law." He stated simply indicating after Jacob. "We just have to sort out this small mess why don't you all dig into the food."

"Hysta, Jules, Cris, Glen could you bring the food out of the kitchen you know where everything is?" Sam added turning to the four people.

"You ok?" Jules asked.

"Yea just got a lot of explaining to do." Sam said before she and Jack went into the house.

They found their four friends in the dining room talking. They walked in holding hands. Instantly the room went silent waiting for an explanation. Before either of them could give the rest an answer Daniel stood up and hugged Sam and Jack.

"I'm glad to see you both ok. From that I just saw you two have certainly been busy." Daniel said after he stepped back.

"You have no idea." Jack said.

"It is good to see you both." Teal'c said standing and bowing to them both.

"Same to you Teal'c" Sam said hugging him. "So what have you been up to since we last saw you?" she said trying to put off the inevitably.

"What have _we_ been up to? Sam what have you been up to? You just married your CO. Do you know that he is your commanding officer and that it is an offence?" Jacob asked after not saying anything for so long Sam thought that Teal'c had cut his tongue out.

"Not when we got engaged no. We remembered afterwards." She answered truthfully.

"And you _still_ chose to get married knowing the consequences of your actions?" Jacob asked sounding slightly fearful of the punishment they would face when they got home.

"Yea Jacob and I wish I had done it sooner." Jack said putting an arm around his wife she looked at him as he continued. "If I hadn't have been so chicken about the consequences I would have asked her years ago." At that they kissed. Jacob seemed to becoming to the realization that Jack did truly love his daughter.

"It's only been a month." He said sounding defeated.

"It doesn't matter dad the moment I saw him in the hospital I knew I loved him." Sam said walking to her dad. She knelt down "Dad can't you just be happy for us we have finally decided to screw the rules."

"Yea Sam I can be happy for you." He said giving her a hug. "Well I guess you're my new son-in-law" he said standing up and holding Sam's hand he walked over to Jack. "You better take good care of her." He said giving Jack Sam's hand. He stood there for a minute before saying "so you're having the reception in the back garden?"

"Yes." Sam said.

"Well you better introduce us to your friends." She smiled at him then her and Jack led them back out into the garden where the party had already started.

Sam was curled up with Jack on the couch when Anise walked in. She walked up to Daniel and sat down next to him. Teal'c and Jacob were both sat on two chairs that had been brought in from the dining room.

The party was over, the guests were gone, the garden was tidy, the plates washed and it was only ten. Sam yawned and was falling asleep where she lay. She was exhausted from a long day and so was everyone else. Feeling her relax Jack guessed she was tired and he really wanted to go to bed himself.

"Hey guys I don't know about you lot but I'm shattered so…" he nudged Sam to wake her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before he continued. "I think me and Sam should show you all to your rooms." With that he got up and he helped Sam up she looked half asleep. He let her go ahead "You go and get in bed I'll show these freeloaders to the rooms."

She didn't argue, she just walked up the stairs and went straight to the first bedroom. Jack followed with Daniel, Teal'c Jacob and Freya. As he walked down the hall leading to each bedroom he realised he was one room short.

"Ok we have a slight problem we only have three spare rooms so two of you guys will have to share." He said looking at them through the dark.

"That's not a problem Daniel and Anise have been desperate to get into bed together." Jacob said before he could stop himself. Once he realised what he had said he turned to Anise and gave her a sorry look.

"Really and I thought me and Sam were the only ones getting together." Jack said only slightly surprised. He had known about Anises attraction towards him but he was still shocked that Daniel felt the same way.

"Yea well we couldn't let you two have all of the fun." Daniel said as Anise walked up to him and hugged him.

"Ok then problem solved you two take the room next to mine and Sam's, Teal'c you can take the one opposite and Jacob the one next to Teal'cs can be your's." he indicated each room and they started to the rooms they had been assigned.

As Daniel was about to close the door behind him and Anise, Jack called after him "Don't make to much noise Danny boy I need my beauty sleep." Daniel just ignored him and closed the door. Once happy everyone was sorted he went to his own room.

He walked in the room to find Sam already undressed and fast asleep under the covers. He got undressed and got in next to her pulling her close and thinking to himself _it's probably for the best Knowing your daughter is sleeping with her boss and now husband was one thing but hearing them having sex a couple of doors away might just send Jacob over the edge._

He was just getting to sleep when he heard the bed in the next room banging up against the wall at a steady rhythm. It wasn't long before he could hear Anise's muffles screams of pleasure, Daniel was obviously covering her mouth so they weren't heard.

_Great if I have to hear that all night I'm going to have to shoot myself._ The banging stopped not long after Daniel shouted "Oh god" and Jack quickly drifted off to sleep with his new bride snuggling up to him.


	26. Plans

**Chapter 26: Plan's**

Jack woke up with his new bride still asleep next to him. He watched her still in slight disbelieve that she was now his. He stroked her golden soft her gently out of the way of her face. He loved the way she looked this early in the orning so sweet, so innocent completely oblivious to the world and the universe they bothed lived in. As he watched her he silently wished that he could keep her in that safe and sound enviroment for all of eternity. He wished to keep them both there but he knew eventually she had to wake up. Had to return to the problems they now faced, but he also knew they would face them together and be together as a family. He moved his finger slowly down to her lips the lips that he had gotten to love for their ability to make time stand still.

As Sam woke up she saw Jack and smiled that was it they were married, a couple, a family her dreams had come true. "Morning"

"Oh hi, morning." he replied smiling. He had been so deep in thought that he had not noticed she had woken up.

"Well husband of mine how did you sleep?" she said propping herself up on her pillows.

"Very well, it looked like you really needed to rest last night."

"Really?"

"Yea you was out cold when I got here." he said smiling and stroking her hair.

"Well I'm sorry I guess I'll just have to make it up to you some how." she said before kissing him. Once she had broken away he spoke.

"Yea I guess you will." he said before kissing her back and pulling her into a deep and caring embrace.

* * *

Jacob had been up a couple of hours and had finished eating his breakfast when his daughter came down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. She walked in and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before going getting some bread to make herself and Jack some toast.

"So you two have fun last night?" Jacob asked as he watch her lay the bread under the grill to cook. Sam, looking a bit surprised, looked up and tried to decide whether she should wind him up a bit deciding it was to early in the day and the relationship she decided against in fear of Jack getting hurt.

"No I was just so tired I fell straight to sleep. Where's Daniel, Teal'c and Anise?" she asked.

"Teal'c is in his room doing kel'nor'rem apparently some noises coming from across the hall stopped him from performing it last night." He said looking accusingly at Sam.

"Don't blame me I was asleep. Honestly." She said looking shocked at the accusations that she would have sex when her dad was staying with her.

"She's telling you the truth; it was Danny boy and Anise they kept me up as well." Jack was standing in the kitchen doorway. "I tell you he can really make her moan." He walked up to Sam gave her a kiss then went behind her wrapping his arms around her. Hands covering the part of her in which a secret was still being kept.

They had decided it would be safer not to tell Jacob till after he had got used to the idea of them being married. "Jack!" she said looking up at him.

"What it's the truth? They got pretty loud no-wonder they are still in bed." He said looking down into her eyes. He looked up "Speak of the devil's hey you two hungry? I bet you are after last nights…Ow what did you do that for?" Sam had dug her elbow into his ribs before he could say anything else.

"Yea well it sounded like you two were following our example this morning. Sam what exactly were you doing to him?" Daniel shot back.

"Hey don't get me involved this is between… oh crap." She had just noticed the burnt smell and realised her toast was burning.

"Oh good my favourite A la charred." Jack said sarcastically.

"Good 'cause these are yours." Sam said making Jack pull a face. "and can both of you stop talking about each others sex life's my dad is still in the room, Jack, and I'm pretty sure Anise doesn't want you bragging Daniel." She looked to each bloke as she said his name and then looked at Anise who gave her a thank you look.

"It's ok I'm going in the living room leaving you two pairs of love birds alone this kind of talk isn't something I want to hear about my daughter and my fellow Tokra." With that he got up and left for the living room just as Teal'c walked in looking slightly peeved.

"Hi T slept well?" Jack asked a bit more cheery than intended.

"Not well O'Neill thanks to Daniel Jackson and Anise last night and you and Major Carter this morning."

"No, Teal'c no ranks till we get home and that's an order." Jack said at the word Major.

"Sorry Teal'c" both women said at the same time.

"Who wants egg on toast?" Sam asked seeing that she had to redo her own breakfast. Everyone said me at the same time. "Jack could you go down stairs and get the eggs."

"Yea sure." Everyone watched as he went down to the pantry. Sam got the bread ready to put under but thought she had better wait till the eggs were nearly cooked.

"So what's going on today?" Sam asked. Anise was the first one to answer she was now Freya.

"We feel that we should get you two home as soon as possible." Sam nodded understanding then there was a knock on the door just as she left to go and get it excusing herself first there was a crash and then a "Damn" from the pantry.

"Daniel go and answer the door while I find out what Jack has done now." She ordered as she turned and headed down the pantry. "Jack are you ok?" it was dark Jack hadn't put the light on.

"Yea I'm fine but we're all out of eggs." He replied from somewhere in the dark.

"Why's the light off?" she asked trying to search through the darkness and trying to remember where she came from.

"The bulb blew and then I tripped up."

"But you ok? Ahh crap, Jack don't do that." She said as he grabbed her from behind.

"Sorry couldn't resist I just wanted to." He turned her around and kissed her trying to lift up her skirt.

"Sam, Jack is everything ok down there?" Daniel shouted down. Jack cursed under his breathe.

"Yea Daniel fine we'll be up when can find the stairs." Sam said pushing her skirt back down. She then headed back the way she came holding Jacks hand so she wouldn't lose him again.

When she reached the top of the steps she saw Cris making himself a drink. "Hey Cris how are you today?

"Can you not shout please I'm a bit hung-over from yesterday?" he said holding his head. "I just came around to see if you needed to go anywhere today."

"Cris I have a great cure for a hang-over it's two raw eggs mixed with half a pint of orange juice and a dash of whatever you where drinking. I'd make you some but I don't fancy picking egg up of the floor." Jack said when he finally entered the kitchen.

"That's ok. You should really get that looked at." Cris pointed to a gash on Jack's forehead. Sam turned around to see blood running from quite a deep gash on his head. She went to look at it but Jack started playfully hitting her hands away.

"I'm fine, thanks Cris." Jack said just before Sam managed to grab hold of his hands so she could get a better look.

"You're worse then a kid. Anise did you bring a healing device?" Sam asked turning away from Jack.

"I don't believe so sorry." She answered coming to get a better look.

Daniel stood up "I brought some first aid kits I think Janet packed some needles thread and gauze."

"Ok when we get to the ship I'm going to put a stitch in that." Sam said looking at it again.

"The ship?" Cris asked obviously confused.

"Yea we're going home which is very far away." Jack tried to explain.

"When are you going?" Cris said looking sad.

"Today we we're going to just say goodbye then go." Sam told him also looking sad.

"Well I brought a device that helps to locate the Stargate, we could find it dig it out, you four could go back to the SGC and be happy in knowing you could always come back." Jacob had walked into the kitchen after hearing the commotion of trying to inspect Jack's wound.

"How long would that take?" Daniel asked.

"Not as long as a month but it depends how much rumble it's under."

"It shouldn't be too far it was buried under a building when it collapsed but quite a bit had been shifted when they were searching for you two." Cris informed them pointing to Daniel and Teal'c.

"So that should make it easier to dig out can we count on some help from the towns people?" Anise asked.

"I can guarantee at least four but I bet around twenty plus willing to help. This couple has made quite an impact in the town." Cris answered indicating to Sam and Jack.

"Great well could you rally some people? And maybe take us back to our ship. It's quite a walk away." Jacob asked.

"Yea sure how far away is it?" Cris asked.

"About a four hour walk due north of the town centre." Jacob responded without even needing to think about it.

"Right so it's about an hour carriage ride from here. It would take about two hours after that to get to the building site." Cris said after doing the maths in his head.

"Ok then dad why don't you take Jack back to the ship and get a bandage on that head of his. Me and Freya can rally some troops and Teal'c and Daniel can start digging around the site. They may strike it lucky you never know."

"Yes ma'am anything else?" jack said giving her a mock salute. She walked up to him gave him a kiss then swept a finger over his head purposely touching the cut. "Ahh that hurt."

"Well then don't mock me and don't call me ma'am"

"Yes dear." Everyone had a job to do and they set out to do it.


	27. Recruiting

**Chapter 27: Recruiting**

Cris had dropped Sam and Anise off at his house while he took Daniel and Teal'c to the destroyed building and Jacob and Jack to the Alkash. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Hysta's smiling face.

"Sam come in. Is everything all right?" she asked leading them to the back garden where Jules was up rooting some vegetables.

"Yea everything's fine." Sam replied.

"Mum, Sam and her friend is here." She shouted.

"Hi dear do you want a drink?" Jules said standing up.

"No thanks Jules" Sam said.

"How about your friend?"

"No thank I had one just before I came." Freya said.

"I'm sorry but I have to go I was on my way out to see Kilsh and thank her for the beautiful food." Hysta said then turned to leave.

"Wait." Sam said making Hysta turn around. "We need your help yours too Jules and Glens."

"Well what's up?" Jules said looking worried she started to walk towards her. "What's Jack done now?"

Sam smiled as she replied "Nothing it's just my friends came yesterday to take us home, but to do that we need to find something that was buried under the rumble of the building we were found near."

"And you want us to help you find it and dig it out?" Hysta said.

"Yea I know it's a lot to ask after everything you have done for us recently but…"

"No Sam no it's not we'd love to help you get home we just don't want to see you leave forever." Jules said giving Sam a quick hug. "You've become one of best friends and I know a lot of the others would say exactly the same."

"Good 'cause we need as many people as we can get." Freya said.

"You won't be going and never coming back will you?" Hysta asked looking sad.

"No of course not but if we can't find the thing we need to get home I still have a way of getting home just no-way of getting back, so we really need to find it." Sam said giving Hysta a hug. "We still have to find it yet that could take a while. So don't worry we'll have chance to say goodbye, a proper goodbye."

"I see a reason for another party." Jules said with a smile. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Help me and Freya here to recruit people to help us dig it out, we will also need regular food and drink breaks we could make it into a right party. It'll be fun." Sam said.

"It will be if I have anything to do with it, Hysta go and tell your father we need a ride into town. Also tell him what we're up to I'm sure he'll love to help." She asked Hysta.

"Yes mum" she went into the house and a couple of minutes came back. "He's ready."

"Ok then lets get this show on the road." Jules said leading them back through the house and out on to the road where a carriage and a couple of horses where stood getting strapped up.

"Hi Glen thanks." Sam said giving him a hug before getting in the carriage which was an open top.

"No problem I just understand while you'd want to leave us." He asked as everyone else got into the carriage.

"We won't be leaving forever it's just I have family and work back home and anyway we'll becoming for holidays." Sam answered. The carriage got moving and they started riding into town.

"Ok guys, there is where they were found. I'm guessing whatever you're looking for will be under there." Cris said as he indicted to the building.

"Yea I remember. Did they ever find out what happened?" Daniel asked looking at where a big old building used to stand.

"They think it was structural weakness caused by weathering and recent activity going on inside. What was being held in there?" Cris asked

"Our way home, a portal called a Stargate it's big round and when it is open looks like water." Jack said from inside the coach.

"Cool so it can take you home and bring you back?" Cris asked

"Yep whenever we want to." Daniel told him.

"Great so that means we could come and see your world." Cris said excitedly

"We will have to see now can you please take us to the ship so I can get something on my head." Jack said. Cris turned just as Jacob said "How about a mask that could cover head and your face."

"Funny Jacob you know you like me really." Daniel heard Jack say sarcastically as Cris got the horses moving.

"Ok then we better get to work can you remember where about the gate stood before the building came down."

"I think it was over here Daniel." Teal'c replied walking over some of the rumble.

"Ok then we'll start there. I just hope Sam gets here soon with the recruits." Daniel said picking up some wood and throwing it to the side.

"Hi Sam what are you doing here? I thought you and Jack would be spending the day in bed doing what couples do." Kasty said letting them in.

"I'd love to but we have to get home. That's why I'm here we need help digging out our way home. It's under the building that we were found near." Sam said.

"You are joking right? You seriously need help digging out something that was destroyed and buried under a building." She said looking shocked.

"Yep" Sam said simply.

"Ok then I'll go and find my husband and some of his mates and we'll meet you there." She said standing up.

"Great you don't know how much this means to us." Sam said hugging her.

"Just make sure I'm in your will that would be great compensation." She said with a playful smile.

"Agreed." Sam said shaking her hand they then left to get some more recruits. As they left Kasty had one more question.

"So when you go will we be seeing you again, I'd love to see the baby when its born." Sam put her head in her hands then looked at Freya.

She looked back at Kasty when she replied. "Yea of course we will, we will have it christened here just so you can come."

"Great" with that Kasty headed down the road. Sam, Freya and Jules got back in the carriage.

Freya was the first to speak. "You're pregnant Daniel and Teal'c will be hurt that you haven't told them yet."

"Yea I know don't say anything to them we want to tell them ourselves when we feel comfortable." Sam said with pleading eyes.

"I won't tell them, I promise." She said.

Hysta then spoke the real reason why they hadn't told them. "Your dad is going to flip, especially after what he was like yesterday."

"Hysta don't say things like that." Jules said shocked at her daughter's forwardness.

"She's right he is going to go berserck so Freya don't tell him please till I have some way of making sure he can't hurt Jack." Sam said looking defeated.

"I promise but the longer the wait to tell him the worst it will be." Freya pointed out.

"I know that's what I'm afraid of." Sam said.


	28. A Digging Do

**Chapter 28: A Digging Do**

"Jacob where's the first aid kits?" Jack shouted.

"Near the FRED. Have you seen the location device?" Jacob shouted back looking franticly.

"Wow this think is so cool." Cris said looking around.

"Just don't touch anything some of the equipment I don't even understand." Jack warned. "Found it."

"The location device?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"No the first aid kit I don't even know what a location device looks like that's Teal'cs and Sam's department. Oh wait this looks goauldish." Jack said picking up a small gold control thingy with lights on it with one hand while his other held a pressure bandage against his head.

Jacob walked up and took it off Jack "Nope that's the personal emergency signalling beacon."

"Oh yea I should have totally have known that." Jack said sarcastically.

"You know Jack I could always put a couple of stitches in that while I'm stitching your mouth closed." Jacob said slightly annoyed.

"No it is ok I'll live. Hey what about this?" he said spotting a long gold device.

"Nope this is no use I'm just going to use the ships sensors it would be quicker." Jacob said heading for the helm.

"But Jacob what about the population of this planet…" Jack asked.

"They'll love this thing we all knew that you weren't from our planet so this won't be too much of a surprise." Cris said walking up to Jack.

"How did you know when we didn't even know?" Jack asked shocked.

"From what Mr Philips said there is a small physiology difference. I was told to keep my eye on you but when it appeared you weren't a threat I stopped reporting to him."

"Well that's nice you were sent to spy on us."

"At first yea but know I think you're one of my best friends, Sam's the other."

"Well isn't that nice. See Jacob and you thought I couldn't make friends." Jack said turning to Jacob.

"You both better hold on I'm going to take off." With that he turned on the engine and got the ship off the ground.

"Hi we're here to help Sam told us to meet her here." Theodore said as he walked over the rumble with several other men.

"Great we need to move this rumble to find a big metal ring that's some where under here." Daniel explained Theodore indicated to the men to get working and they did.

"So where's Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Right here" she walked up behind him with some more men and a few women all holding either food or drink. "We brought refreshments. While you men work us women are going to keep you supplied with all the goodies needed to do some proper work." She said as Kasty set up a table to put the stuff on she then turned and put the jugs she was holding down onto the table.

"You know Sam you could help you know." Daniel said Sam was trying to think of a reason on why she couldn't help without letting it slip that she was pregnant.

"She's in charge of refreshments." Freya said. "Wouldn't want you going thirsty?" It worked Daniel just nodded and got back to work with the other's.

"Thanks Freya." Sam said relieved that she didn't have to lie to one of her best friends.

"Don't worry about it; you are in charge of refreshments." Just then the Tokra communication device she always had on her bleeped. "Yea?"

"Hi Freya its Selmak, we have had to use the ships sensors I couldn't find the Location Device. We will be there in a minute could you warn the others and get everyone away from the rumble while I run a scan." She had changed to Anise.

"Yes I will do that. The location device is in the engine room by the way." She then turned to the men on the heap and changed back to Freya.

"Can everyone get down from there for a couple of minutes? While we just find out where exactly we should be…"

"What the hell is that?" Glen said looking to the north.

"That's a ship it's just going to run a quick scan then we can get back to work." Daniel said. It was now right above them and Teal'c noticed the rings coming down from the ship. Next minute both Cris and Jack was stood in the middle of the confused crowd.

"Cool." Cris said as his mum stepped forward. Jacob got on with running the scans

"Isn't it just. Hey babe I hope you weren't doing any lifting?" He said in a whisper to Sam.

"Nope I'm refreshment manager." She said hugging him just then Freya's communication device bleeped again.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Finished I'm just going to park I'll be there in a minute tell them to work towards the back of the building. That is where it is. Tell Sam the DHD is still intact as well." Jacob said.

"Will do see you in a minute." She said, she then waved at the ship and it sped off. "Sam the DHD is intact and the men can get back to work, they just need to work a bit further back they aren't close enough."

"Ok then." Jack said. "Guys back to work, Jules put Cris down he's ok we need him in one piece so he can help." He gave Sam a quick kiss then went to join Daniel and Teal'c who were both already throwing pieces of rubble away.


	29. The Truth's Out

**Chapter 29: Truth's Out**

They had been working most of the day without any sign they were getting any closer to the gate that was until Daniel shouted. "I have a chevron. Guys we have the gate." Sam and Freya ran up on to the heap as Teal'c and Jack helped Daniel to take some more of the rubble away so they could get a proper look.

"Finally." Jacob said also going to take a look. They all formed a circle around the exposed part of the gate.

"Well Sam there's our way home." Jack said holding Sam in his arms.

"Yep but it's going to have to wait it's getting late and everyone is tired." Sam said. Just then Cris, Hysta, Jules and Glen stepped forward to take a look.

"So that's your ticket out of here?" Cris asked as he bent down to get a better look.

"Part of it. There is still a lot of digging to do to get it out though. Then we have to find the DHD." Jacob said.

"The what?" Glen asked.

Sam answered "The Dial Home Device we need it to put in the right address to get home."

"Looks like we'll be here for a couple more days yet." Jack said.

"I think everyone should go home and rest anyone that still wants to help come back tomorrow." Jules said to the crowd of people. "That means you six as well go home and relax we will make sure everyone gets home."

"Thanks Jules you really are a great friend." Sam said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome, now get gone." Jules said smacking Sam's ass playfully.

"Hey that's my job" Jack said playfully before leading Sam off of the heap the other following them. Jacob then went in front and led them to the ship. Once inside they went back to Sam and Jacks place where they made something to eat then went straight to bed. Everyone falling asleep straight away.

"Ok we're going to stay and try and uncover this as much as we can by tomorrow. I would really like some of you to help." Glen said once Sam, Jack and crew were gone. "Those who want to help stay those that want to go home go and do that." No-one moved. "Great I was hoping you'd say that."

"Now half of you go home and get some sleep you can be the day time help so if we can't get it done tonight we still have some people to help tomorrow." Jules continued once they had assigned everyone to a shift those that were going to help during the day left to get some sleep. Amazingly they still had fifteen people helping.

They worked all through the night uncovering the gate. Everyone was exhausted but they really wanted to help so they worked through the aching muscles and tired eyes.

By dawn they were all relieved to see the sun and the next shift. They swapped and the day shift took over, while the night shift slept. Cris, and family were part of the day shift and were over seeing everything and making sure no-one got injured.

By the time Jack and the others got there the Gate was almost totally uncovered. "Oh my god, you lot have been busy." He said walking over to Cris.

"Wow have you done this just in the couple of hours the sun has been up? And with only half the numbers." Daniel asked.

"No some stayed over night digging it out." Hysta said.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were trying to get rid of us." Sam said.

"No we just want you to be happy you've become like family and if going to your own world makes you happy we will do everything in our power to get you there." Glen said from the heart making Sam cry.

"Thank you." She said in between sobs. "You have become like family to us as well we'd hate never seeing you again."

"Yea well you have to come back to show us the baby." Cris said without thinking his mum hit him over the head as Daniel just stood there with his mouth open stunned. Freya and Sam were shaking there heads. Teal'c was…being Teal'c and raised one of his eyebrows. Jack tried to sneak back to the ship before Jacob had time to realise what had just been said. Sam was pretty sure Jacob had stopped breathing until.

"JACK!"

"Damn." Jack said before he turned around.

"Dad calm down you don't want to hurt the father of your grandchild."

"Sam dear I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to kill him." He charged at Jack but was caught by Teal'c.

"Dad stop over reacting it's not as if you didn't know we were having sex." Sam said going over to him.

"You can't say you're worried I'm not going to stand by her. I love her and you know it." Jack said walking up to Jacob.

"Your pregnant?" Daniel had finally come out of his shocked stupor. Anise came up behind him and hugged him.

"Daniel dear."

"Yea?"

"Shut up." She said walking over to Jacob and was now talking to him. "Your reaction is exactly why they never told you or any of us sooner. You got used to the idea of them being married you had to know that babies would soon be on the way as well." She tried to reason with him.

"Yea just not this soon. Wait you knew?" Jacob asked looking slightly stunned.

"Found out yesterday and I was horrified that they felt that they had to hide it from you. Sam told me that she was only going to tell you when she knew there was no-way you could hurt Jack. Doesn't that shock you? That your own daughter was afraid to tell you the most wonderful news in her life because she felt you would go off the rails if you knew. It sickened me but seeing you now I totally understand her logic. You're acting like a mad man when in fact you should be congratulating them and supporting them." She seemed to have shocked him into silence.

Sam stepped forward next. "I don't understand why you feel like Jack is the enemy I thought you liked him, I thought you two were friends."

"Teal'c let go of me I promise I won't hurt Jack." Teal'c cautiously let go of Jacob as Jack asked. "Do you think I'm not right for her? Do you think I'd ever hurt her? Because if that's why you should know by now I love her I'd never hurt her or our child."

"Not on purpose, you wouldn't. I was thinking of you, both of you. I know what both of you go through when the other goes missing and their seems to be no-way of getting back. You both hurt, you both can't concentrate on anything else but getting the other back.

"Now your married and having children you have to think of how it's going to effect them if one or both of you go missing or worse turn up dead. Then there's the problem of what you have done being illegal." Jacob explained finally telling them what was really on his mind.

"Jacob we still have eight months to figure it out and we will. If we can't find a better answer then I'll retire." Jack said hugging Sam.

"Sam you know how it felt when we lost your mom. It was all I could do to keep it together for you and Mark. I defiantly don't want my grandchild to have to go through that."

"Dad it was the first thing I remembered and I understand your concern but have you ever thought that me having a child might just calm SG-1 down and plus I have died lots of times and it's never stuck. I sure as hell not going to let it stick if I have a child and husband to go home too. Haven't you always said follow your heart and if rules and regs get in the way screw them."

"Yea but I never thought you'd take me serious." He said finally realising they were right.

"Hey it's all uncovered we can get it out now" Glen shouted from on the top of the rubble. They all went to look. In the time they had spent arguing the towns people had finished uncovering the gate and some had already started digging for the DHD in the area Jacob had pointed out previously.

"Great it seems we will be getting home soon." Daniel said. "Is it possible for us to get it standing?" he asked Glen.

"Not at the moment it would take a couple of days to get the equipment to lift it. I could get some people to start on that while the rest dig for your…DHD is that what you called it?" Glen answered.

"Yea that would be great. Glen I swear when I get home I'm going to give you some of our best booze. Good stuff not that you gave me on my wedding day." Jack said shaking his hand.


	30. Farewells

**Chapter 30: Farewell's**

They had spent two days getting the DHD out but finally it was out. They could go home but not without a party.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as Sam and Jack walked in through their front door with Cris. Jules and Hysta had planned a surprise bon voyage party they had told Daniel, Teal'c, Freya and Jacob about the party and had gotten Cris to take them shopping for souvenirs.

It had been a rush but they had decorated the entire down stairs of the house except the hall and they had people hiding in every decorated room so no matter which one they went in there would be people to surprise them.

"Oh my god." Sam shouted when she had walked into the living room to the surprise she turned to Jack, who looked like he was having a heart attack, to see if he had anything to do with it, he didn't. Everyone came into the front room from where ever they were hiding.

Daniel walked in and hugged Sam as she stood their stunned. "I think Jack needs a doctor." Daniel said smiling, relieved all those hours spent decorating and rushing had been a success.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Sam asked.

"Yea we helped put decorations up but it was these peoples idea." He indicated to Jules, Hysta, Cris and Glen.

"Thanks" she said hugging them each in turn. "It was really a surprise. You really are making it hard for us to go."

"That was the plan. Come on it's going to be your last night here lets make it a good one." Jules said as some of the guests started to play some music. She then noticed that Jack still hadn't said anything. "Is he ok?"

"He will be, I think he's having a stroke." Sam said before giving him a kiss that certainly woke him. He held her face as he deepened the kiss.

"Ahem, ahem." Jacob coughed trying to distract them. "Ok that's enough it still disturbs me slightly so break it up." Sam reluctantly broke away much to Jacks annoyance. "I'm glad your back with us Jack."

"Yea I like that kind of wake up." Jack said going to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"So are we going to party or what? What's everyone drinking?" Glen asked. Everyone started giving him a list of what they wanted to drink. "Well you all know where the kitchen is go and make your own."

As the party continued everyone started to loosen up. Jacob was up dancing with Jules, Freya was talking with a group of women and SG-1 was sat in the corner telling stories of their lives before this mission.

"And then Sam drinks this stuff that makes her…"

"Daniel you better not finish that sentence or I will make you will regret it." Sam said with a warning look in her eyes.

"Fine" Daniel replied looking very down heartened. Everyone who was listening laughed.

"Right I'm going getting a drink, Sam do you want one?" Jack asked standing up.

"No thanks honey I'm ok." She replied and watched him leave. "Ok now he's gone I'll tell you about the time when he ended up aging because he got drugged." She said. "Well we had gone through the gate to a planet where everyday was a celebration of life and love and whatever.

"Right so we get through the gate and right from the off I could tell it was going to be a mission to remember especially after Daniel here had to deliver a baby about 10 minutes after we arrived. Anyway baby gets delivered and we get shown to the town, it seemed like paradise."

"It seemed like a never ending party." Daniel interrupted.

"Yea that too, so we're all sat there minding our own business, Daniel trying to decide when and where the gou'ald took them from earth, when this woman walks up to jack with this pie or cake or something and gives it to him.

"He accepts and was just offering us some when the woman told him it was 'only for you' before turning and walking away. She comes back a couple of minutes later and drags him away from us."

"Well it wasn't necessarily dragging, I mean he didn't put up much of a fight." Daniel said smiling at the memory.

"Ok then leads him to this bench across the compound as the other villagers keep us sat where we are, she does this dance for him before leading him into this building."

"We don't see him then for an hour or so but when we do find him, he's naked except for this blanket claiming the woman drugged him or something."

"She did drug me Daniel" Jack said as re-entered the room making everyone jump. "And I would rather forget that mission all together if that's all right with you three." He added. "You forget Daniel that you have made just as many cock ups as me over the years should I tell them about the time you…"

"No it's alright Jack" Daniel said squirming slightly.

"Good. And as for you my dearly devoted soon going to be dead wife." He said picking up Sam. "I could always tell them about our first meeting or how nice you looked as a trade thing or even better some of the things you said to me when you turned cave woman."

"You wouldn't dare." Sam said looking playfully worried. It was true that she would sooner forget those missions but they weren't that bad.

"Oh wouldn't I." he said waggling his eyebrows. It was at this point Glen stood up and asked for silence.

"Ok as everyone knows this is going to be the last night our dear friends Sam and Jack are going to be with us because tomorrow they are going home." At this everyone clapped. "Now my son Cris who has known the pair since they left Hope Hospital would like to say a few words to the departing couple" he directed the audiences attention towards Cris who had just stood up glass in the air.

"I would just like to say that, Sam and Jack, you are both always welcome back here. You have both made life here very interesting for everyone who has gotten to know you and you have both definitely kept the gossip mongers of our town very busy." Everyone laughed. "You two have been great friends and I'm just…"

Tears were starting to form in Cris' eyes and Sam was already flooding with tears. "I'm just glad that, even though your leaving us now, that I got to know you both and had the chance to be friends with two extraordinary people who clearly were meant to be together."

He raised his glass as he made a toast "To Jack and Sam may you both live long happy lives together."

Everybody else had now raised there glasses "To Jack and Sam"

"Thanks Cris and we promise that no matter what we will both come and visit." Jack said, tears in his eyes and holding a very upset Sam.

"Great now with that out of the way lets really show the aliens how to party." shouted Hysta, who was clearly already drunk.

The party lasted hours and in the end Jacob and Teal'c had to clear everybody out just so they could get a couple of hours sleep before they left. With the house quiet once more everyone went to bed though it was still quite a while before Sam and Jack were able to fall into a restless sleep. Their dreams filled with complications, dread and fear of what lay ahead of them.

Everyone slept late the day after the party and both Jack and Daniel were walking around the house as if someone had knocked there skulls through the following night which seemed to be an appropriate description to how they were feeling.

Jacob had been the first one awake and had decide to cook breakfast for everyone else. Sam, who was still suffering from morning sickness, had to sprint to the bathroom at the smell of the food. After emptying her stomach of its contents she headed down stairs. Teal'c after hearing the commotion of Sam spilling her guts out, literally, followed her down.

The three of them had been sat discussing what was going to be happening that day when Freya made an appearance. She sat at the table and got herself some toast.

"So what is the plan for today?" she asked before taking a bite out of her toast.

Jacob answered first "Well Freya, me and you are going to be getting back to the Tokra base via the Alkesh while SG-1 goes home through the gate. Once the Drunken Brothers up there have woken up…" he shouted the last part in hope of waking them up.

"Did someone call for me? And please Jacob can you keep it down, some of us have hangovers." Jack had just appeared at the door, he looked a mess. It looked like he had slept in the clothes he was wearing and his hands seemed to be holding his head on his neck. He felt like a Gou'ald was torturing him with a hand device and it tasted like some kind of animal had crawled into his mouth and died.

"WELL JACK, NICE OF YOU TO SHOW UP!" bellowed Jacob making Jack seriously rethink the drinks he had had last night.

"Please Jacob don't shout my head feels like its going to explode." Daniel had also appeared at the door and looked in worse shape than Jack. He walked over to Anise bent down to give her a kiss but instead smelt the food and ran to the back garden where he could be heard throwing up.

The rest of the morning was spent packing which Sam had to do on her own because both Jack and Daniel was taking it in turns throwing up, Anise and Teal'c had gone to town to pick up supplies for Anise's and Jacobs trip home and Jacob was doing an inspection of the Alkash making sure it was actually capable of getting them home.

Once everyone and everything was ready, it was time to go. Jacob and Anise hugged and said goodbye to SG-1 before leaving both promised to contact the SGC when the got back to the Tokra Base. Then it was SG-1's turn.

After a final glance at the house that had become home for Sam and Jack they went to town for a farewell to everyone there. With that set of emotional goodbye's out of the way they headed to where the Stargate stood and as Daniel dialled home Sam and Jack said a tearful goodbye to Cris, Hysta, Glen and Jules.

"You have to promise to come and visit." Said Jules through the steaming tears as she hugged Sam goodbye.

"We will, we promise." Replied Sam also crying as she moved to hug Hysta.

"Make sure you bring the baby and contact us with any news." She sobbed.

"Take this." Jack said handing her a radio "you dial earth on the DHD press this button and speak we will then know it's you" he then shook Glens hand. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it just make sure to look after your kid."

"I will." Jack moved finally on to Cris. "I don't think we would have felt so at home here without you." He hugged Cris. "Thanks for everything and keep in touch"

"Jack we just sent the IDC through we will meet you on the other side" Daniel called before stepping through the gate with Teal'c.

Jack stepped back from everyone, placed his hand in Sam's and led her to the gate. With a final wave and a last tearful goodbye Sam and Jack stepped through the gate, hand in hand towards home.

The End

* * *

_Well thats it i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I have written a few chapters for afterwards and may end up posting them but i don't know yet._


	31. Welcome and Worries

Ok people its back by popular demand everyone wants to know how the General would react. I was going to put it as a seperate story but i couldn't think of how to link it so everyone would understand what was happeningso im just going to continue where i ended it just for you people**

* * *

Chapter 32: Welcomes and Worries**

They stepped out onto the ramp and took in the sight before them. There where about half a dozen guards situated around the Gateroom all looking stunned at the four people now walking down the ramp. As they reached the bottom General Hammond walked followed by Dr Frasier.

"Welcome back SG-1." General Hammond said when he was at the base of the ramp.

"Did you miss me sir?" Jack said making the General smile. Janet had walked up to Sam and they were now hugging.

"Oh Sam, it's so good to see you." Janet said taking a look at the both of them.

"I think we had better move this to the briefing room." The general suggested before leading them out of the Gateroom. As they walked to the briefing room they were met with numerous 'welcome back' wishes and a couple of 'it wasn't the same without you.' As they reached the briefing room Jack pulled out a seat for Sam before taking the seat next to her. The general sat in his usual seat and the rest of SG-1 and Janet sat opposite the couple.

"Well it's good to see you all alive and well. We were starting to get worried. "The General said when everyone was comfortable. "I hope you two have enjoyed yourselves because we have been worried sick." At this the four members of SG-1 all looked at each other and smile erupted on Sam and Jack's faces.

This exchange of glances didn't escape Janet's notice, however it did seem to escape the Generals, for now. "So may I ask where Anise and Jacob are? I thought they would have come back with you."

Sam was the first to answer "They decided to take the Alkesh back to the Tok'ra base they said they'd contact us when they get back."

"Right. So I would like to debrief immediately but I think it is best if we get you all checked out and changed before we do so go with Dr Frasier to the infirmary get yourselves sorted out and we will meet back here in two hours. Dismissed people."

Everyone followed Janet to the infirmary. Once there SG-1 sat on a couple of beds, Sam and Jack sitting together, Janet had just nipped to her office.

"So when are going to tell them about you two?" Daniel asked in a hushed voice once Janet was out of ear shot.

"I don't know Daniel it's a very sensitive subject." Jack answered first.

"What will happen?"

"At the very least SG-1 will be split up and one of us two could end up being transferred but we could end up in prison." Sam answered him, Jack took her hand and stroked it in an effort of comforting her.

"But we have all saved the world enough times they'll be lenient won't they?" Daniel asked worryingly he didn't want to see his two best friends in prison because they love each other.

"We will just have to hope they feel the same way." Jack said.

"I could always retire that way they couldn't do anything about it." Sam suggested.

"No Sam I'm not going to let you throw your career away, I'll re…"

"So what's going on?" Janet asked, no-one had noticed her come back from her office. Jack and Sam quickly let go of each others hands.

"Nothing's going on why?" Daniel said first trying to act innocent.

"Don't lie Daniel I saw the way you all looked at each other in the briefing room. There is something your not telling me or the General."

"No there…"

"Daniel stop she knows." Sam interrupted with a nod from Jack she decided it was time for the truth. "Janet about two months ago me and the colonel woke up in a hospital with no memory apparently a building had fallen down and we both got a nasty bump to the head anyway long story short we started dating, ended up getting married and I'm now pregnant."

"All in the space of a couple of months?" Janet asked stunned.

"Yes" Jack answered.

"Ok then if your not going to tell me the truth you might as well not tell me anything." She said with a smile.

"We're telling you the truth, you can do the tests, look here's the ring." Sam said showing Janet her wedding band and engagement ring. Janet looked at them for a minute.

"Oh my god. Congratulations." She said hugging them both. "How did you dad take it I assume he knows"

"Oh he knows alright I nearly ended up coming back in a body bag but he's cool with it now." Jack said holding Sam's hand again.

"I bet. So what are you going to do now?" Janet said concern now edged on her face.

"We still don't know, look let us tell the General everything." Sam said.

"Sure when are going to tell him because I think I'll be needed." Janet said smiling again.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"He's going to have a stroke when he hears this." She answered. "His two finest officers not only dating but married and having a child he's an old man I don't think his heart could take it." She with a hint of amusement, in reality she knew that he would be pleased to hear this news even if it means losing one of them. He would just want them to be happy.

"Look I'm loving this little chat but I really need a shower so can we continue this later?" Daniel asked. Janet seem to go into doctor mode right in front of there eyes and within half an hour all the tests were on their way to the lab and SG-1 were heading to their personal changing room.

"I just thought of something." Sam said as they exited the lift on floor 16, here was where the showers, changing rooms and personnel quarters were.

"What?" Jack and Daniel asked simultaneously.

"Well what's my last name now? I didn't need to think about it back on Kanaya not that I really had the time to anyway." Sam said smiling at the way the two men had already slipped back into their old habit.

"Well you could take mine, keep your own or put the two together." Jack suggested.

"That really helped Jack." She said playfully as they entered the changing room. She sat down on the bench while Daniel spoke.

"Well Samantha O'Neill that sounds ok but it'd get confusing here at work…"

"Daniel I might end up being transferred." Sam interrupted

"I don't think so but whatever, you could go with Samantha Carter-O'Neill or Samantha O'Neill-Carter but they seem to be a mouth full and staying with Carter makes it seem like your still single so if I was you I'd go with O'Neill."

"If you were her I'd run a mile." Jack said as he grabbed his shower gear out of his locker making everyone laugh.

"What do you think Teal'c? What should I have my last name as?" Sam asked standing up and getting her own shower gear.

"I agree with Daniel Jackson you should be Samantha O'Neill." Teal'c answered.

"Fine I am now known as Samantha O'Neill." She said before going to the showers.


	32. The Briefing

**Chapter 33: The Briefing**

Once they had showered and gotten something to eat it was time for the briefing. This was going to be the moment of truth for Jack and Sam and everyone who knew was nervous about the outcome of this meeting.

When they got to the briefing room it was empty General Hammond was in his office talking to Janet. So they took their seats and just waited in silence. It didn't take long for the General to notice they were their and join them at the table. Janet followed with folders in her hands. Once everyone was seated the briefing started.

"Well we just got the test results back so Doctor if you can tell us what you found." General said indicating to Janet to speak.

"Yes well everyone seems healthy except for a cut on the Colonels head and a few bruises nothing is wrong, blood work came back clean as did the CAT scans and x-rays. So no worries there." She reported every so often looking up from the folder in front of her.

"Ok then that's good news, now I'd like to hear what happened to you two on P5T-087 once Dr Jackson and Teal'c came back through the gate."

Sam and Jack looked at each other then Sam nodded for Jack to explain. "Well sir we woke up in hospital after the building holding the gate collapsed we had no memories of who we were or where we were from."

"Once we got treated we met up with a man that explained that we had come through the gate with two others who were crushed to death when the building came down both of us were found in the rubble." Sam continued. "They set us up with a place to live, gave us money to live off till we found jobs and gave us a chauffeur to keep an eye on us. We still had no memory but were told it should return."

"Which it did. The major got a memory first which gave us hope." Jack interrupted.

"What was the memory about? If you don't mind me asking." The general asked.

"No I don't mind. It was a memory of the day my mum died. It unnerved us both for a while as we both realised that there might be things that we didn't want to remember." Sam answered at this point she looked back at Jack and he understood the look perfectly.

"We decided that we should make some new memories instead of dwelling on the past. That's when…" he looked at Sam again then continued. "That's when we started dating."

"You what?" the general spluttered he looked at them in disbelieve.

"And that's not all of it." Jack said.

"There's more?" he said.

"Yea Sam found out she was pregnant and…"

"Oh god do either of you know what this means for your careers?" the general interrupted. Janet had herself braced in her seat in case of a medical emergency. Daniel was silently praying for it all to turn out alright. Teal'c was…well Teal'c was being Teal'c and Jack and Sam where now holding hands under the table for comfort.

"Sir at the time we had no memories we didn't know it was wrong it was only after he proposed that we remembered but at that point we didn't care." Sam continued.

"Please don't tell me…"

"We're married George." Jack finished. "and happily married at that."

"You do realise you could be court marshalled and sent to prison Jack, and Sam you could lose your job." The general said as if they were mad to think they could get out of a disciplinary action.

"Not sir, if I hand in my resignation I could work here as a civilian scientist and if I'm not in the military or under the colonels direct command they can't do anything." Sam said ignoring Jack who kept telling her she was not resigning.

"But you're already married." Daniel injected.

"Not legally, well not on this planet, I can hand in my resignation and we get married afterwards." Sam stated.

"What about the baby you can't sneak your way out of that fact?" Janet said.

"You both had no knowledge of rules, regulations or ranks at the time of conception so nothing can be done." Hammond said realising nothing could be changed now all he could do was find away of keeping them out of trouble.

"Wow we are really going to use every loop-hole going at this rate." Jack said smiled everything was going to be ok and he could still be with his wife.

"Well I'm going to dismiss you but before I do I need to say that I need that resignation on my desk before the end of the day so I can send it off before anyone outside this room hears about this otherwise you will both be in trouble is that understood."

"Yes sir." Said Sam.

"Thanks General." Jack smiled.

"I just don't want my best people in prison. Now get out of here. Dismissed."


	33. Resignations and New Departments

_Well people, sorry this chapter took so long i wrote it, then lost it, then wrote it again, then found the original and had to edit but finally i have got it up here. Hopefully the chapters will becoming more frequent. Thanks everyone for the reviews im glad your liking the story. Well on with the show:_

* * *

**Chapter 33: Resignations and New Departments**

_Dear General Hammond_

_I regret to inform you that I wish to resign from the Air-force for personal reasons. I wish for my resignation to be effective immediately but for my position at the SGC to remain the same. I hope you support my actions._

_Yours sincerely_

_Major Samantha Carter_

"So what do you think?"

"Sam, you shouldn't be the one to do this you have your whole career ahead of you whereas…"

"Whereas every time you retire you get bored to a point where you end up back in the job you love, look if I retire we can both still work here but I will still be able to look after our child while you look after our planet."

"Sam they need you and your idea's out there."

"No they don't anyway I can come off-world with you when you need me."

"I'm really not going to win this am I?"

"Nope. So just give up trying, I'm going handing this in."

For about an hour now Jack would make up some reason as to why he should retire instead of her and Sam would shoot him down and tell him this was the only way for them to be together.

"I'm going to do some work after I hand this in so go and annoy Daniel for a while I think he went to his office."

Daniel and Teal'c had got bored with the argument after ten minutes so had decided to retreat to the silence of Daniels office while the battled it out.

"Fine maybe he has something new for me to break." Jack said sounding defeated, Sam couldn't help but smile. She went to give him a kiss before she left to see Hammond but Jack backed away. Sam looked at him confused.

"The camera's" he explained simply pointing to one of the camera's in the corner of Sam's office.

"Oh yea well I shall see you later." She said before heading off to Hammond's office. Jack had decided to take her advice and headed of in the direction of Daniel's office.

* * *

"Hey Jack so has she done it? Handed in her resignation?" Daniel said as he saw Jack at the door. He had been looking over some of the artefacts that had been collected since he left with Teal'c. There were a few easy pieces, one's that he could easily place into a period of earths history, but there were also some that he knew would take the archaeology department a while to translate and place.

"She's heading down there now." He replied walking over to the desk.

"So you couldn't get her… please don't touch that." Jack had just moved to pick up a very rare Mayan offering jar off of Daniel's desks.

"Fine." He moved away from it and headed over to a stack of books Daniel always had out to help with his translations.

"Anyway as I was saying so you couldn't get her to change her mind?" Daniel continued once he was sure the artefacts were safe from Jack.

"Nope she'll be giving it him now. What time is it here anyway?" he asked when he realised he still didn't have a watch.

"It is 9 o'clock, pm. Why do you ask?" Daniel stated.

"I'm getting hungry again it's around dinner-time on Kanaya I must still be on their time. I'm going to go and grab something to eat.

* * *

"Enter." Replied General Hammond to the knock at the door.

"Sir my re…Colonel Maybourne what are you doing here?" Sam said as she entered, once she noticed who was in a chair in front of the Generals desk she slipped the piece of paper she was holding into her pocket.

"I was just telling the General here how glad I was that you and Colonel O'Neill were both back safe and sound before you interrupted." He didn't seem all that glad in fact he seemed annoyed.

"I could come back later sir if you wish." She told the General.

"No that's ok Major, the Colonel was just leaving." He replied making it quite clear to Maybourne that their conversation was over.

"This isn't over General." Maybourne said before standing up to leave.

"I didn't think it was but for now get out of my mountain." He said standing himself, with that Maybourne saluted to the General, gave Sam a very dirty look and then left. Once sure he was gone she shut the door and sat down in the seat Maybourne just left.

"Now what can I do for you?" The general said taking a seat himself. Sam took the piece of paper out of her pocket and placed it on the desk.

"Just handing in my resignation."

"Great I can send that off and it should be cleared within a couple of days. Is there anything else?" he said taking the piece of paper and placing it in his top drawer.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking what was that all about?" she asked cautiously, having been away for two months she was unsure if she could still ask those types of questions.

"The usual Major, Maybourne feels that the SGC should be letting the NID in on the research our scientists are doing into the different alien technologies. Fortunately for now the President disagrees with him but I don't put it past them NID guys to get the information they wanted a different way."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Well actually how do you feel about heading a special department within the SGC that deals with Research and Development into Alien Technologies? I have been discussing the possibility of forming the department with the president for a couple of weeks now it's just finding some one trustworthy, hardworking and smart enough to run it."

"Sure what would I have to do?"

"Well you'd be running the department at the moment we only have a research department then it goes to Area 51 to be studied further and developed into something we could use. With this new department most of the research would be done here but development would still take place at Area 51 but under the co-ordinators supervision. You would run both stages and know one will be able to get hold of the information without your express permission. It's away of keeping NID away from the technology."

"I'd love to do it, will you be choosing the scientists?"

"No I'm leaving all the decisions up to you but I will need to be informed of any experiments done in the mountain and any problem you experience other than that you get free reign."

"Thank you sir." She said smiling.

"Right then with that sorted I'll inform the President and I'll leave you to pull an initial team together it will have to be tested before it becomes a permanent Department." He informed her.

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it." She said before leaving with a smile on her face, she was finally getting everything she ever wanted. It seemed perfect, for now.


	34. Stress

**Chapter 35: Stress**

It had been a few of days since they got back to Earth and already everything seemed normal. Daniel was already excited about some fascinating new artefact SG-4 brought back the day after they returned, Teal'c had put Jack in the infirmary after he knocked him out during a round of Boxing, Sam had gotten her new department ready, her resignation had been cleared meaning that she was now a Civilian scientist with weapons and survival training. Sam was now living with Jack in his house and hers was up for sale. Cassy had offered to design the babies bedroom, Janet had been chosen to be Sam's pre-natal doctor and midwife.

"Hey."

"Hi Janet can I help you with something? No leave that one for now I'll sort it out go and help Grahams." Sam and her team were still cataloguing all of the technologies and trying to find all the test results that went with each one. It was a slow pain-staking process but once it was done it would make the department more efficient.

"Still busy I see." Janet said taking a seat on a nearby stool.

"Yep but were getting there slowly. So what did you need?" Sam asked sitting down as well for the first time since she got there some four hours ago.

"Well I wanted to remind you not to over do it, remember you have a little person growing inside of you that needs you to sleep and eat like normal people." Janet replied as if she was talking to a five year old child.

"Right of course but you know me I'm all work." She replied wiping some kind of florescent lubricant of her hands.

"Well you need to play as well."

"You've been talking to Jack haven't you?" she said accusingly but with a smile.

"Well yeah but he's only concerned."

"I know he is but I'm fine and so is the baby." She said putting her hand on her stomach where the baby lay.

"Well we'll be able to see that for ourselves I want to schedule your first scan." She said smiling.

"Great, when?" Sam replied eagerly.

"How about in a week? It gives you time to clear it with the General, warn the Colonel and lower your blood pressure." She teased.

"My blood pressure is fine, I'm telling you I'm not...shit." One of the lab techs had dropped a box filled with this orb things from P8K-659, non of them had broke but it still made Sam jump.

"You were saying..." Janet continued with a smile.

"Ok, ok I'll take it easy. I promise." Sam said sounding beaten.

"Yeah as if I'm going to believe that. I'm going to advice the General to start giving you the weekends off to relax."

"But…"

"And tell the Colonel not to let you take your work home with you."

"But…"

"But nothing Sam it's for your own sake, not to mention the babies. You need to get used to not being here all the time we coped well enough without for two whole months I'm sure two days a week will be easy. Plus they will probably have you on call anyway just in case."

"I know but I should still be here."

"You won't be able to be here all the time when the baby arrives think of this as practice."

"Fine you win."

"Finely you see sense right so I'll go make arrangements for the scan and inform the correct people of my suggestion and I'll see you later." Janet said standing up looking very proud of herself.

"Right I'll see you later." Giving Janet a hug.

"Take it easy." Janet said over her shoulder as she left.

"I will." Sam shouted after her.

Knock, knock "Come" the door opened and Janet walked into the office.

"Great the two people I wanted to see." She said when she saw Jack in a seat in front of the desk.

"Take a seat Doctor." Hammond indicated to the spare seat next to Jack. She sat down and the General continued. "What can we do for you Doctor?"

"It's about Sam." She said but Jack interrupted before she could continue.

"She doesn't know I sent you does she?" he asked looking slightly worried.

"Yeah she does sorry but she understands why you did it." She replied trying to comfort him.

"Thanks but she'll still kill me." He said. Hammond smiled then said "So this is about Dr Carter?"

"Yes sir, I feel that if she carries on the way she is doing she is going to give herself complications later in the pregnancy." She answered looking concerned.

"What do you suggest doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Well I have already spoken to her and I have got her to agree to take weekends off and not to take her work home." Janet explained.

"And you believed her?" Jack asked looking as if Janet must be mad to think Sam could stay away for a whole weekend without anything to do at home.

"No but I want you to make sure she takes nothing home with her, no matter how much she pleads with you." She told Jack.

"Understood but you do realise that is a lot easier to say than it is to actual make her do." Jack said and the General and Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Well you'll just have to be smart about it. Now about her coming in on weekends I was thinking that the guards could be told not to let her on base at weekends unless you have told them explicitly to let her."

"Yeah that should work I'll tell them immediately." The general said.

"Ok that's it except Colonel I'm scheduling Sam's first scan for next Thursday at 1000 at the U.S.A.F Academy Hospital so don't be late. That is if it's alright with you General?"

"Of course if that's all I have a briefing scheduled to start in a minute so if you could excuse me." The general answered as he stood to dismiss the Colonel and the Doctor.

"Yes sir." They both said before leaving.


	35. First Scan

Well heres your next few chapters, i'm sorry it's taking so long for updates i just don't have enough opportunity to update as i'd like i'm also suffering writers block in relation to this story. I promise to try and update more often, i'd also like to advertise for a beta and offer my services as a beta to anyone out there. I particularly like Harry Potter and Stargate fics so if anyone's looking for a beta i'm your gal. Well lets get onto the story.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35: First Scan**

It was Thursday morning, the morning of their first scan. Sam was really nervous and excited. She lay their in the bed, Jack still asleep next to her, wondering what it would look like, if it was going to be healthy, whether it was a girl or a boy, if it would have her brains and her looks or if it would be unlucky and end up with Jacks brains and sense of humour.

She smiled as she thought of what Jack must have been like as a child, not much different as he was now she guessed. The only think that let on that he had aged was the stress lines on his face and the grey in his hair. She smiled again as she thought of how much she loved running her fingers through his hair and tracing the lines on his face.

She looked at the clock on her bed side table it was nearly eight. She decided to get up and have a shower. By the time Jack finally woke up she was showered, dressed and eating breakfast downstairs.

"Morning." He said as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to her gave her a kiss, stole a piece of her toast then sat down opposite her at the breakfast bar.

"Morning, you sleep well?" she said smiling, there seemed to be a smile constantly stuck on her face these days but Jack didn't care he thought it was cute.

"Yea thanks why didn't you wake me?" he asked nibbling at the toast.

"You looked so cute I didn't want to spoil the picture plus you looked like you needed it." She said putting her plate in the sink.

"What time is it?" he asked after he finally finished his toast.

"Nearly 9 you better go and get dressed we have to be there for 10." She informed him while she poured him some coffee.

"I'll be ready in five minutes." He said before leaving the room.

"Great you're on time." Janet said with a smile, as Sam and Jack walked into her office and took seats on the other side of Janet's desk. The room was quite large. It had a desk and filing cabinet to one side of the room and a curtain, bed and examination equipment on the other side.

"Hi Janet so are we going to get started?" Sam asked unable to keep the anticipation out of her voice.

"Well while your on time the ultrasound isn't so we'll have to wait for that, until then I have to ask you some questions, standard stuff."

"Ok shoot." Sam said smiling, Jack took hold of her hand making Janet smile at the unusual show of affection.

"Right, you found out you were pregnant when?" Janet asked with a pen in one hand and an open file in the other.

"I guess less than two months ago, around the first week of May."

"Ok well we can get a more accurate date from the scan. Next question eating healthy?"

"Yes as normal." She smiled.

"Not putting yourself under any unnecessary stress? Or work in a stressful job?"

"Janet"

"What? It's a genuine question look." She moved to show them the questionnaire she was reading the questions from.

"Then yes I guess I work in a stressful job."

"Right I'll have to give you some ways to distress after…Come in." There was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal an orderly pushing the ultrasound and printout machine. "Finally what took so long? I booked this thing for ten minutes ago." Janet said frustrated as she walked up to the orderly to take the machines of him.

"I'm sorry Dr Frasier, but Dr Burkman had found an abnormality in one of her patients CAT scans actually it's one of your lot you know from the mountain complex they still don't know what it is, and there is something in his blood work that no-bodies ever seen before I thought they would have come and got you." He explained. As he spoke the other three people looked at each other in silence Janet was the first to speak.

"Who was it?"

"I think his name is Davids, yea Davids."

"Oh christ." She said before leaving the room Sam and Jack followed, knowing exactly what was wrong. "What room is he in?" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Room 342." He shouted back just before they were out of view.

"Janet didn't you check him." Sam asked as they ran down the hall.

"He was critical, I only just managed to get him stable I immediately transferred him here before I could run the checks." They had reached the room. Inside were around half a dozen doctors talking and checking the charts.

"Dr Frasier good maybe you could explain these readings." Said the eldest looking doctor.

"I'm sorry but it's classified and I need everyone out now. I said NOW!" said Jack.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you? This is my patient and I shall decide when I should go." Said a female doctor.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill and I want you out of here now. Sam ring base inform them of the problem."

"Yes sir." She walked over to the phone on the bedside table being really cautious not to get to close to the man in the bed. She could sense the Goa'uld that had infested his body. "It's Dr Carter I need to speak to General Hammond immediately. NOW Airman."

"Please leave I know what's wrong with this man and I know for a fact it would be safer if everyone left now. Please." Janet said to Doctor Burkman.

"Fine but I want a report later. Right everyone out. That includes you two." She said to Jack and Sam.

"No they stay." Janet said, once everyone was gone Janet locked the door and injected the man with a sedative to keep him asleep. "Right that should keep them asleep until reinforcements get here. How long will that be Sam?"

"The General said yesterday so I'm guessing soon." She said walking back over to Jack. Janet was reading Davids charts and test results.

"There is never a normal day with you two is there, I mean the one day where you go to the hospital for a scan like normal couples and you still end up face to face with a…Oh Christ he shouldn't be awake." Davids had just opened his eyes.

"Quick get something to tie him down." Jack shouted but he was already sat up and taking out all the tubes.

"Too late." Janet said as he got out of bed.

"You two get out of here now." He ordered.

"No I'm not leaving you." Sam said as the man walked very slow towards them.

"Go."

"NO!" the man stopped dead in his tracks.

"Silence all of you, I command you." He said in a Goa'uld voice. His eyes glowed at them.

"Now there's the snake we all hate and despise." Jack said before getting thrown across the room for his troubles.

"JACK!" Sam shouted the Goa'uld grabbed her face.

"I said silence." Janet hit him with an instrument tray but got punched and thrown against a wall. The Goa'uld turned back to Sam.

"Tell me where the Stargate is and I will not kill you."

"Go to hell." She said and spat in his face.

"Such a beauty and so spirited, I sense you have been taken before, maybe again. Now tell me where the Stargate is."

"Never." She shouted.

"Well then I shall have to kill these two for your disobedience." He said before pulling her around so he was stood behind her and she was facing into the room. "Which one shall be first? The woman or the man? I'll let you choose" he whispered into her ear.

"I will never tell you anything." She shouted.

"We shall see about that. If you won't choose I shall and I choose the man." He walked over to Jack, who was now getting up. "One last chance."

"Don't tell him anything Sam." Jack said before getting punched again. The Goa'uld pushed Sam aside then headed towards Jack.

"No please no." she shouted and ran towards him ready to fight but he caught her and threw her to the floor. The next thing she knew the Goa'uld was on the floor next to her his eyes glowed on last time and then he was dead. Jack ran over to Sam as she stood up as did Janet. The three of them stood there looking down at Davids body.

"Are you alright Colonel O'Neill, Dr Carter, Dr Frasier?" said Teal'c from behind the SF's that now stood at he kicked in door frame.

"Nice timing T." Jack said holding Sam, who was crying.

"Thanks Teal'c." Said Janet as tried to check the couple for injuries.

"I am glad that I could assist." He replied.

"Guys how about we reschedule the scan I think we have all had enough excitement for on day." Janet suggested.

"Yeah lets do that." Jack said as he led Sam from the room leaving the MP's to tidy the mess.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as always read and review and also review me if you need a beta or wish to be a beta 


	36. A Chance in Hell

Sam gets bitchy in this chapter and Maybourne makes a guest appearance. read and Review and enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36:A Chance In Hell**

"How the hell did we get so close to having a Goa'uld running around out there?" The General was pacing around his office. Janet was sat in a seat opposite his desk as was Sam, Jack was stood behind her.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am sir, I should have followed procedure but at the time I thought the man was going to die." Janet said truly sorry, and still in disbelieve.

"Which he is now Doctor, this is exactly the fire power Kinsey and those NID guys need to get this place shut down." Hammond said angrily.

"Sir don't blame the Doctor she did what she felt was right at the time she made a choice to save the mans life."

"Yea Jack she did but that choice nearly cost all of you three your lives as well as the lives of anybody who stood in his way." Hammond said finally sitting back down.

"Sir it's not like we haven't been through it before." Sam said from her seat it had taken her a while to calm down and her eyes where still swollen from her tears.

"Sam you could have lost your unborn child."

"Yea but I haven't, look General, what's done is done we just have to take extra measures in future and try and do some excellent damage control now."

"Fine but doctor in future people do NOT leave this mountain unless they have been checked for Goa'ulds I don't want this happening again is that understood."

"Yes sir." She said giving Sam a look of thanks and looking on the verge of tears. Before the General could dismiss them however there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." The general said with annoyance in his voice. As the person entered the room they all saw it was Maybourne. Jack swore under his breath, Sam looked down at her hands and Dr Frasier just gave him a very evil look. "Maybourne I told you I didn't ever want to see you in my mountain again."

"Yes sir but I wished to try my luck again especially after this mornings incident, it was very lucky the colonel and major were there don't you say. Why were you there anyway?"

"Firstly Maybourne it's Dr Carter, she's now a civilian, secondly it is non of your damn business why we were there and yes it was lucky we were there, your lot would have shit themselves." Everyone smiled at this.

"Well it's my understanding Dr Carter was very close to doing that herself." Maybourne said with a smile, that smile faded though as Jack went to hit him but was stopped by Sam and Janet.

"Colonel he isn't worth it, anyway I think if anyone should hit him it should be me don't you agree General?" Sam said watching the fear spread across Maybournes face.

"I agree doctor…but just not in my office leave it till later. Colonel what do you want?" the General said harshly.

"Well I thought that in light of this morning you would be more open to putting some of my men into your services." Maybourne said smile back on his face.

"The only positions open at the moment are in the Research and Development into Alien Technologies Department." The General informed the Colonel with a smile and a glance at Sam.

"Fine I'll get some files on my men with the right qualifications and get them to you ASAP." He said eagerly.

"Not to me Maybourne." The General said still smiling.

"Then to who?" he asked confused.

"That would be to me and I warn you I don't choose anyone I don't think I can trust." Sam said standing up from her seat and turning to face him. "So that's all of your lot out of the question whether they have the credentials or not."

She was now right in his face. "I wouldn't trust anyone you sent as far as I could throw them Maybourne so give up trying because there isn't a chance in hell of your guys getting a job in my Department. Oh and by the way those NID guys you have working at Area 51 in the Research and Development Department, and I know there are some, tell them their fired."

"You can't do that." He said with disgust.

"Check my job description that's my territory now and I can do what I like. Oh and I will be checking backgrounds." She said before backing away from him and taking her seat again smiling.

"There's your answer Colonel Maybourne now leave my mountain before I throw you out." The General said.

"Yes sir." Maybourne said before storming out of the office.

"Go Sam." Janet said.

"Yea Sam I didn't know you had it in you." Jack said with a smile.

"That is one man that really knows how to piss me off." She said also smiling. "It also helps that he can't court martial me for insubordination anymore."

"Well doctor I really think he has got the idea now." The General said.

"Yes sir."

"Right I think that is everything. I suppose I should let you people get back to work."

"Yes sir." They all said before leaving.


	37. A Rescue Mission

The people of Kanaya are in trouble, Sam is stuck on base, Read Review Enjoy

**

* * *

****Chapter 37: A Rescue Mission**

It had been over 3 months since the team got back from Kanaya. Everything was back to normal, well as normal as it could be. Sam's department was finally up to date with all of the backlog and all the positions had been filled. Like she had promised Maybourne she had gone through everyone's personnel's files and checked backgrounds and was comfortable with the people she had chosen.

SG-1 were finally going on missions with an addition to the team, Lieutenant Melanie Hareth. Sam had been given the chance to choose her replacement and had known the Lieutenant from their training days. Jack had been a bit sceptical about having another woman on his team but had quickly overcome that when they had a fire fight with a few Jaffa on their first mission out.

Sam had finally managed to have her first scan and was happy when it showed everything to be normal. She had nearly ended up on the floor in a fit of laughter after Jack had commented on the fact it looked more like an Asgard than a human and had even asked her if she had been having an affair with Thor behind his back.

It was Friday and Sam was just getting ready to leave the office. She was still finding it hard sometimes to leave a project she had started unfinished but it was getting easier. She had just finished typing up her latest findings and was shutting down the computer when the sirens, that alerted the base of off world activation, sounded.

She decided that she would go and check it out and would probably bump into Jack on the way. As she reached the control room she saw she had been right Jack was stood looking out at the Stargate with the rest of SG-1.

"Hey what's up?" she asked when she got there. No-body had noticed her coming in so most jumped when they saw her.

"Wasn't I supposed to meet you in your office?" Jack asked.

"I got sick of waiting. So what's going on?" she said looking over the technicians shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"We don't know nothings come through." Daniel informed her.

"Sir we're getting a radio message." Said the technician.

"Patch through the speakers." Sam said before Jack had chance to open his mouth.

"Yes Ma'am."

"_Hello? Hello? This is Glen from Kanaya. Is anyone there? Jack? Sam?_" said a panicky voice.

"Glen its Jack what's up?" he said into the microphone a hint of concern on his voice.

"_Oh thank god Jack there's great fireballs raining from the sky I think were under attack. You have to help us, please._"

"Glen its Sam, Jack's just gone getting General Hammond the man in charge here. Glen is there any ships like the one my dad flew?" Sam said trying her best to remain calm.

"_No not yet, oh god Sam you have to help us everywhere is in flames there's already people dead._"

"Glen is Cris, Hysta and Jules alright." She asked before looking around for the General.

"_Yea there hiding out in the town hall with some of the others._"

"Glen get them out of their get them to hid in the mines it's safer for them. The town hall will be hit soon go now. We'll be there as soon as we can. We'll go looking in the mines for you. Go now." She said not knowing else she could do for now.

"_Right Sam we'll be in the mines hurry I don't know how long we'll last._" A minute later the gate shut down. Jack came down not long after that.

"He's gone home I called him he said he'll try and get here as soon as he can but it's our call."

"Jack I'm going with you." Sam said with pleading eyes.

"No your not." He said firmly.

"Jack there my friends as well."

"Sam your pregnant you can't go into a fire fight it might kill the baby." Daniel said, Sam just ignored him.

"Jack I need to go."

"Guy's go and mount up Sam you're not coming that's final. Now I'm going getting ready Sam please don't make me get the SF's to keep you here." The rest of SG-1 left to get ready, while the argument continued.

"But Jack…"

"But Jack nothing your not coming, you will stay here and properly brief Hammond when he gets back. Is that understood?" he said in the same manner he used to when he was giving her a direct order.

"Yea but be careful." She said.

"Aren't I always?" he said wiggling his eyebrows in an effort to cheer her up.

"No actually your never careful just promise me." She said pleadingly.

"Fine I promise to be careful now I need to get ready I'll be back in 10 make sure everything's ready for us."

"Need me to call any other teams?" she asked, if she wasn't going she wanted as many people watching his back as possible.

"Yea call up any that are on base and I'll do a quick briefing in the gate room." With that he left. Sam made a sound out to any SG team members on base telling them to get suited up and be in the Gateroom in ten minutes.

"Ok we need to leave as quick as possible so this will serve as your briefing. The Goa'uld are bombarding Kanaya from space, for those of you that don't know it's were me and Dr Carter lived for two months. Anyway we have a general idea of where the inhabitants are hiding. This is a Search and Rescue for any survivors we will only engage the enemy if we need to, we are just getting the people out alive. Ok I'm only taking volunteers because of the nature of the mission. All of those willing to go step forward."

Jack was stood on the ramp, the Gate whirling behind him and about fifteen SG team members in front of him. All of whom stepped forward when asked putting a smile on both Jacks and Sam's face. The Gate opened and they went through.

As they stepped out onto the other side the smell of burning wood and flesh filled there nostrils. Smoke bellowing from burning buildings all around. Jack instructed four of the men to stay and guard the gate. Luckily it didn't look like the Jaffa had landed yet but it wouldn't be long before they did. When that happened it would be very difficult to get back.

The rest of the party carried on towards the mines which were about a half an hour walk from the gate. On the way everyone took note of any places they could use for protection if the need arose on the way back. After about fifteen minutes the Mines came into view but also did the Jaffa Death gliders that were now scouting for survivors. The rescue party kept close to the trees as the gliders repeatedly swept over there position.

"Jack I think they've spotted us?" Daniel said after the third time it happened.

"What makes you say that?" he said sarcastically but Daniel didn't catch it.

"Well they keep flying over us."

"No they just like the scenery."

"I think Daniel Jackson is right O'Neill, I think they have indeed made our position." Teal'c said from behind.

"Sir don't the Jaffa usually shoot first then ask questions if your still alive." Said Melanie from near Teal'c.

"Yea I don't understand it myself but I'm taking the chance to get to the mines while I still have it."

"Yes sir."

They reached the mines without incident about 20 minutes later. They split into three teams of three with Jack and Teal'c pairing up and started searching the caves. After about ten minutes Daniel, Melanie and Major Roberts found five people in one of the caves after that it became much easy to find the rest, as each person knew where at least one other person was hiding.

Finally everyone that had been in the caves were found and ready to leave. In all they had found about 120 people only about ¼ of the entire village Glen informed them. The rest were either dead or hiding out somewhere else.

Jack informed the rescue team to take the survivors from the caves to the gate and get them home while SG1 went on searching for more survivors. They had found about 50 other survivors before two death gliders were spotted again they instantly started shooting. Jack shouted for everyone to take cover, before shooting back at the glider.

Again and again they shot at were the villagers had taken cover narrowly missing Jack once or twice. He did not waver he continued to shoot back with the rest of SG1

"Jack we need to get out of here." Daniel shouted as one of the villagers got hit the smell of there burning flesh filled the air.

"I know Daniel, I know." He shouted back trying to do some quick thinking. Another shot hit the ground just in front of them as the dust cleared they could see more death gliders coming to join the fight.

"Sir, we have more company." Melanie shouted.

"I can see that Lieutenant." He shouted shooting more rounds. Screaming filling his ears as some more villagers got hit. Then he saw it the big Goa'uld mother ship sinking down to the planet from above the smoke and clouds.

At this point Jack was starting to wish for a miracle but it didn't seem to come instead he ran out of rounds as did everyone else in turn. The only one still able to shoot was Teal'c. One by one the death gliders landed and the Jaffa got out.

"Surrender and serve your God Anubis." Shouted one of the Jaffa.

"Great we get the not here, not there Goa'uld to serve. Teal'c give up. We surrender." He shouted out the Jaffa before standing up hands raised high. One by one everyone else followed him. The Jaffa quickly swept in and lead them to the Mother Ship.

"So how is Anubis?" Jack said as the walked closer and closer to the Ship.

"Silence." Said one of the Jaffa.

"What's your name anyway? The other Jaffa I've met usually tell me their name and then starts bragging about how dead I'm going to be."

"I said silence." The Jaffa struck jack in the stomach with the end of the staff weapon then swept it upwards so it broke Jacks nose. Jack landed on his back clutching his nose. The Jaffa pulled him to his feet then pushed him onwards once more. They continued on in silence Jack still clutching his nose which was bleeding quite heavily.

They eventually reached the ship which stood tall compared to the town hall it was stood near. Jack and the rest of the captured people looked out once more onto the town that had become home to him for two months as it stood there burned to the ground before the rings came down and carried him and the others to the depths of the ship.


	38. Bad News

Things go from bad to worse for Sam. Read Review Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38: Bad News**

General Hammond and Dr Carter were both in the briefing room, the general looked from where he sat at the end of the table at the nervous doctor that had taken to pacing in front of the main window that looked out on to the 'Gate room.

"Doctor, Sam, can you sit down please? Before you wear a hole in my floor" he asked, he knew she was worried, he felt the same way but the pacing was making him even more nervous.

Sam stayed silent, just carried on pacing looking at the floor every now and then she would look out onto the stargate. She was deep in thought, Hammond could tell. She was probably thinking of all the 'What ifs' What if Jack came back injured? What if Jack got captured? What if he came back dead? What if he didn't come back at all?

The General knew these where the things she was thinking about, because he thought the exact same thing when he knew a team was out there on a life risking mission. Hell he thought it every time a team stepped through the gate to the unknown, but more so when he knew what awaited them could potentially kill them.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sirens signalling an incoming wormhole. His head shot up from where it was inspecting his hands and he looked at Sam to see her instantly look to the Gate. He stood as she turned back to the room, seeing him stand she ran down the stairs that lead to the control room closely followed by the General.

"What do we have?" he asked when he neared the technician Sam stood by his side looking back out at the Gate. He watched as she closed her eyes, he knew she was silently praying her husband was on his way home with her old friends.

"It's the rescue teams IDC sir, and they're coming in hot."

"Call the med team down here and get that iris open" he ordered. He watched as the iris spun away revealing the shimmering puddle that was the event horizon.

Soon enough people were flooding through the gates, Sam and the General joined them in the gate room along with the med team. Some of the people had heads wounds, some obviously had broken bones, a few had cuts but most were simply were dirty and bruised. The med teams set to work sorting the injured from the uninjured and were moving them out of the gate room as Sam and Hammond neared the three members of the rescue team that had come through with them.

"Major Roberts, report!" the general ordered

"Sir SG1 and half of the rescue team went to search out more of the refugee's. The colonel wanted to get as many of the refugee's back here before the mother ship landed. While we were searching for them I spotted only a few death gliders but as I was leaving I saw an increasing number shooting down on the town centre. I'm sure the mothership will be there any minute…"

"Oh my god…" Sam suddenly exclaimed as she saw four of the eight people she was hoping to see. She made for them not even excusing herself first. She was crying and so were the other four. Having ran and pushed her way through the crowd she finally reached them.

"Oh my god…" she repeated grabbing each in turn. "Jules, Hysta, Cris, Glen, I was so worried something had…but it hasn't your alright, you are alright…whats going on back there…oh god…I'm so glad your alright…wheres Jack?..Why didn't he…oh no please don't tell me…" she was now sobbing uncontrollably in Jules arms the other three looking on.

"It's ok, we're ok, thanks to Jack and the others…shhh it's ok he'll be alright." Jules repeated over and over in an attempt to calm Sam down. The General watched from where he was stood with Major Roberts. It pained him to see her like this she was like a daughter to him. All of SG-1 we're like family to him. He made his over to the group as Jules finally managed to calm Sam down, barely.

"Are you going to introduce us?" he asked her in an attempt to get her mind of the fact that her husband was still stuck off world trying to save the people that she had considered friends for two months.

"I'm sorry General, I don't know…" she tried to say but was stopped when he put his hand up to stop her.

"No need, who are your friends?" he said calmly with a smile.

"This is Cris and Hysta and there parents Jules and Glen, they are the family that looked after me and Jack while we were on the planet. Guys this is General Hammond" She said silent tears still rolling down her face. Hammond shook each persons hand in turn before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm saddened that it was under these circumstances."

"As are we General." Glen said with a weak smile.

"Sam could you get these folk settled in while I see what the Major has to tell me." The general asked not waiting for an answer he left heading towards Major Roberts once again. Sam started to lead her group towards the refugee quarters that had been set up. Just as the reached the lift, having been silent all the way there, the sirens and alarms sounded once more through the mountain.

Without a second thought Sam turned and ran back to the control room as the others followed her. She entered just as the technician relayed an incoming transmission through the speakers.

"_SGR to SGC"_ a voice sounded through the speakers.

"General Hammond here, whats the situation?"

"_There are death glider and foot patrols everywhere sir. We have lost contact with SG1 and that half of the rescue team and it looks like a mother ship has landed in the town centre. We suspect that is where the rest of the rescue team is sir and we would have gone to aid assistance but we had orders to stay by the gate."_

"You did the right thing, what is your situation?" the general asked. Sam had started crying again at the mention of losing contact with SG1 and Jules was consoling her was again.

"_Sir like I said there are Jaffa and death gliders everywhere. I'm amazed we haven't been discovered yet. We wish for you to send reinforcements SGC, so we can go and get the rest of the team before heading home."_

"That's a negative SGR, if we lose control of the gate while most of the SG teams are still on the planet we are screwed I want you and your men back here now." It was hard for him to say and even harder for Sam to hear. They are leaving him behind she kept thinking over and over again.

"_Sir I really think that…"_

"You heard me airman get your asses back here now once the situation has died down some we can send in an extraction team but for now there is nothing we can do, they will have to find there own way home."


	39. Spy in the Midsts

Who will help SG1 now they're captured maybe a spy in the midst. Read Review Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39: Spy's In the Midst**

"Okay how about eye spy?" Jack asked bored.

"Jack we are stuck in a gou'ald holding cell with nothing but each other, four walls, a door and a bench" Daniel replied getting annoyed with his CO's constant chatter.

He knew Jack was bored but did he really need to annoy everyone else. They had been in the holding cell for about an hour and half. Jack nose was still bleeding but much less than it had been over an hour ago

"Fine Daniel what game do you…finally were have you been we were starting to get worried" The Jaffa that had put them in the cell was back, everyone stood and at hearing Jack's comment the Jaffa walked over to him.

"Silence Tau'ri." The Jaffa said smirking as Teal'c stepped forward to protect O'Neill. "Shouva my master is especially pleased with me for capturing you and your associates, who among you is O'Neill?"

Nobody said anything they just stood there looking at the Jaffa in silence that was until Jack spoke up.

"You tell us your name and we'll tell you ours?" he said with a shrug before going to sit on the bench. As he did this the other members of his team did the same. This seemed to aggravate the Jaffa at first but then he smiled and walked over to Jack.

"You are O'Neill" it wasn't a question, more of a fact. When Jack didn't say anything he thumped Jack in the stomach, making Teal'c and the others stand once again to protect there leader.

"Fine I'm O'Neill what do you want?" Jack finally asked when he was able to breathe once again. He quickly recovered from the attack and stood in front of his captor who put on a serious face once more.

"My Lord Anubis wishes to speak with you" his tone indicating it was not a request but Jack couldn't resist.

"Well I'm kinda busy at the moment if you leave your name and a way for me to contact Anubis with my comrades here then I'll make sure to get in touch when I have a free moment." The Jaffa hit Jack straight across the face knocking him to the ground. Picking Jack up he dragged him out of the cell leaving the rest of Jacks team to think about what was going to happen to him and to think of a way out of here.

Jacks nose was bleeding badly again from the newest attack and by the time they reached Anubis his nose, mouth, chin and hands where covered in blood. At least he was walking again instead of being dragged along by the first prime, he must have lost consciousness after being struck because he couldn't actually remember leaving the cell, he could just remember being dragged through the corridors. Now he was stood in front the dark, cloaked figure he knew as Anubis.

"Kneel before your God Tau'ri" the first prime ordered, when Jack did nothing the Jaffa struck him behind the knee causing him to fall to the ground unceremoniously.

"_The infamous Jack O'Neill leader of the Tau'ri Team SG1_" Anubis stated with humour in his voice.

"Great you've heard of me, I hope all good things" Jack said before getting hit over the head by the Jaffa behind him. He was really going to have to start keeping his mouth shut.

"_Thanks to you and your medalling team my reassertion into the group of System Lords was made so much easier_."

"Well this is a great way of thanking me and my team." The moment he said it he knew the Jaffa behind him was going to hit out again, only difference this time was that Anubis raised his hand to halt the attack. "_Leave us_" he ordered his First Prime, who obediently left.

"_Now, Tau'ri what is the code to open the shielding on your stargate?_" he asked. Jack stood but stayed quiet.

"_Answer your God, Tau'ri._" Anubis ordered. Once again Jack stayed silent.

"_Well this is a change to the Jack O'Neill that came in with my Jaffa a moment ago_"

"Yeah well I'm not going to tell you anything so why should I bother talking at all" Jack asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"_I didn't expect you too._" Anubis pushed a button on the arm of his throne and a moment later a woman strolled in carrying a box. Jack thought he recognised the woman who was now opening the box for Anubis. He pushed the button again and in came two Jaffa.

"_Take him to the lab_" Anubis ordered the Jaffa. "_You know what to do_" he told the woman as Jack was lead out of the room.

The Jaffa had taken him to what first looked like an empty room until he noticed an examination table in the centre with what looked like restraints attached. It had both arm and leg straps and something to hold his head in place.

After the Jaffa had forced him onto the table and strapped him down, they had to get reinforcements for that part as he struggled, kicked and thumped in an effort to get free, they moved the table so he was lie down on it.

"_Leave us._" The woman ordered, in a Goa'uld voice, when they finally had Jack strapped down. The Jaffa bowed as the left the room and the woman just stood there, until they had left. Once the door closed she walked around the examination table running her hands all the way around it. "_Well what a predicament you tau'ri have gotten yourselves into once again._"

"Well this is new" Jack said, trying to keep his eyes on the woman and trying to locate anything she might use on him "Aren't you supposed to gloat a little about your god and about the pain your going to inflict on me."

She stopped just to his left side and laughed. "_Oh believe me, I would gladly do just that for the position you have put me in but there are some that would be greatly annoyed at me if I did._"

The look on the colonel's face made her laugh even more it was one of pure and utter confusion and it was priceless. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

"_I am Tena of the Tok'ra my host is Ranella, we have been undercover for over three months now trying to assess the power Anubis has been accumulating and relaying that information back to the Tok'ra so we can formulate a plan on how to stop him._" She answered him.

"How do I know you are Tok'ra? I mean for all I know this could be a ploy to get me to tell you anything." Jack asked, Tena immediately lowered her head, an action he'd seen Anise and Selmak do hundreds of times when the host was going to take control.

"Well the answer to that is simple just don't tell us anything." Ranella told him. "Like Tena said we are undercover now while we are willing to help you escape we are not willing to ruin this mission it has taken us to long to get close to Anubis to just throw it away." She made sure he understood that before continuing, undoing his restraints as she did so.

"So here is the plan. I will get a guard to come and take you back to the cell, I will follow with him so that I can pick out my 'next candidate' and as they open the cell door you steal his zat shoot him and I will zat the others killing them. You and the rest of SG1 will take the weapons rescue your friends and get the hell away from here before Anubis can get wind of my mission. Understand?"

"Act, steal, shoot, save, escape? Yep think I got it." He said jumping of the table and rubbing his wrists. "Why are you doing this anyway? Its not like the Tok'ra to risk a mission for us."

"What can I say, Jacob and Selmak are close friends of ours, if you're dead Jacobs daughter will be upset meaning Jacob will be upset, and I don't want that. _Are you going to play torture or am I going to have to zat you?_" the symbiote took over and asked waving a zat in front of Jacks face.

"No I don't think that will be necessary." He answered not really wanting to get anymore injured than he already was.

"_Right then get back on the table._" Tena told him. As he got back on the table and tried his best to look injured, it wasn't hard considering the broken nose and bruised ribs he managed to get off the guards; Tena went to the door and shouted for a guard.

As Jack saw the guard that had been called he groaned, it was Anubis' First Prime again. On seeing Jack lying there apparently in pain the First Prime smiled and pulled Jack off the table.

Jack groaned again at the movement and his knees buckled under him. The Jaffa caught him by his collar and started to drag Jack down the hall towards the cell. Tena just followed behind, she was impressed by Jacks acting skills he really did look like he was weak and in much pain. 'Must be all those times he actually has been tortured and dragged to a cell' suggested Ranella in Tena's mind.

As they reached the cell two guards stood on either side of the door stood to attention. One of the Jaffa punched in the code to open the cell after receiving orders from the First Prime and both stood at either side of Jack and his capture to prevent any escape.

With their focus being on the people in the cell rather than on him, he took the opportunity and grabbed the First Prime's zat, everything seemed to go in slow motion. After shooting the zat twice the Jaffa fell to the floor dead Jacks next target was the Jaffa that had opened the door he shot him dead before turning to see the last Jaffa already a crumpled heap on the floor thanks to Tena.

The door finished opening and Teal'c and Daniel who had obviously been getting ready to attack the Jaffa walked out absolutely stunned. Melanie followed them out looking as equally shocked. Daniel was the first to recover.

"Jack what happened out here?" he asked still looking at the dead forms of the Jaffa.

"Guys meet Tena, Tena SG-1" he said.

"_I suggest you zat me and run when I regain consciousness I will have no choice but to shout for the guard_" Tena informed Jack.

"Thanks, make sure you give us a decent headstart." Jack said with a smile as he handed zats to the others.

"Jack?" Daniel asked but was ignored.

"_I will try._" Tena replied opening her arms out showing she was ready to be shot by Jack who had raised his zat.

"Sir?" Melanie asked this time.

"I'll explain later." He told his team before turning back to Tena. "Any message you want me to pass on?"

"_Just my congratulations to your wife and if you can inform Anise that she owes me I would be greatful._" She said with a smile. Jack nodded then shot her with the zat, once she hit the floor he headed away from their cell to those of the other rescue team members.


	40. Sam's Warpath

Sam's hormones are getting the better of her, can the guys of the base cope with an hormonal love sick worried pregnant woman. Read Review Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40: Sam's War Path**

Sam was really trying to overcome the emotions that seemed to be ripping through her body making it hard to stay calm. She knew she had to relax otherwise she risked losing the baby, but it had been over 24 hours since Jack had left her to help their old friends and over 14 hours since the team guarding the gate had lost contact with SG1 and had been made to return home.

After hearing Hammond order the team at the Gate home, Sam had started to cry, the feeling that she had lost him running through her mind. In her hormonal state it felt like her entire world had been ripped apart. She knew that if she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't have freaked out as much as she had, saying that though if she hadn't have been pregnant she would have been on the mission with them.

After a few calming words from Jules, Hysta and Janet she had managed to stop crying long enough to have some chocolate cake, soon enough the hormones took over again only she was angry this time.

Angry at Jack, who had broken his promise to her. Angry at General Hammond for ordering the team to leave her husband behind. Angry at herself for being hormonal, for letting him go, for not being able to go with him. Angry at the rescue team who willing followed Hammonds orders and left the planet, at the goa'uld for being the arrogant, egotistical, power hungry, life stealing bastards they were, at the universe that seemed to love screwing with her life and even at Janet, she wasn't sure why.

Everyone on base was a target on her anger spree, even the general himself had been on the receiving end of it. Janet was reluctant to give her anything to calm down because of the baby, but at the same time she was worried Sam could end up loosing the baby.

After Janet saw one of the technicians crying she made a decision to give Sam a sedative to help her to sleep and to give the base a rest from the hormonal-pregnant-woman-on-a-war-path as Sam had been so nicely named after the fiasco started. No-one could believe it had only been 15 hours since General had given the order, but it had and everyone felt that as long as Sam was hurting so would they by her hands.

Janet had found Sam with Jules, she was shouting at an airman who had apparently just knocked into her by accident but in the state Sam was in she was accusing him of feeling her up. Shouting that the airman didn't want to find her husband, that he only had one dirty little thought in his mind and how she was going to get him thrown out of the Air Force for sexually harassing a pregnant woman.

Jules was trying her best to calm Sam down telling her to be more rational that it was a simple mistake, but Sam was having non of it. Janet looked at the airman and immediately felt sorry for him. He was only a kid, early twenties mid twenties at the most. Poor lad probably joined the Air Force for the action and this was probably one of his first assignments. He looked so close to tears that a few more threats from Sam probably would have assured his transfer if not his resignation from the Force.

With this in mind Janet stepped in front of Sam and before Sam could say another word Janet pulled her into a hug telling her it would be alright. At first Sam tried to struggle but then she broke down into tears again.

Not wanting to stick around much longer the Airman gave a thankful nod to Jules and Janet before sprinting from view. Janet lead Sam towards the infirmary as Jules followed.

As the entered the room Janet sat Sam down on a bed leaving Jules to keep her calm she went to fetch the sedative.

"Sam I'm going to give you something to help you sleep ok?" Janet asked as she filled the syringe.

"You think I'm just a hormonal wreck like the others, you don't think I can cope, you think I'm weak." Sam spat back jumping off the bed.

"No, Sam, honey, listen to me. No-one thinks that. Everyone knows how hard it is for you." Janet answered calmly and reassuringly

"How can they know? No-one has any idea." Sam shouted.

"We can see it, every time he goes out on a mission how lost you are. Even before Kanaya they knew how hard it was, how hard you fought to keep your cool."

"They think I'm weak, that I can't cope without him." Sam said loudly, the fight slowly leaving her.

"No they know how strong you are. How can they not after watching you and Jack fall in love more and more each day, each mission, each moment you both spent together. You are one of the strongest people anyone on this base…"

"…in this universe" Jules interrupted.

"Yeah, one of the most powerful forces, bonds was forming between you both but you both resisted, neither of you toed the line. You both resisted and in the eyes on those that know you both that make you one of the strongest people they know. Not many of people would have been able to do that to resist a love as strong as the one between you two." Janet finished, she looked at Sam. She could see silent tears falling down the woman's face. She looked at Jules, who was also crying silently, and realised she too was crying wiping the tears away. She prepared the syringe and helped Sam back onto the bed. She was just wiping Sam's arm with a wipe getting ready to administer the sedative when Sam spoke again.

"We aren't strong, we're stupid." She said through the tears, her voice was slightly husky from all of the emotions.

"No your not, you're the most selfless, smart, strong, caring, loving people in this universe. You never gave up on each other but at the same time you never let the feelings get in the way of saving this world, this universe over and over again. That's what true strength is being able to put what you want on hold for a cause that needed you more and yet never giving up on getting what you want at the same time." Janet replied.

"Sam, I saw you both struggle with your identities, your feelings, your memories. I saw you make a difficult decision to finally go for you relationship even knowing that if you ever went home you would risk losing each other.

"I saw you fight your feelings for Jack and the emotions of your father on your wedding day no less. If that had been me I wouldn't have been able to cope. I wouldn't have been able to go against my father and risk losing him, no matter how much I love Glen. I am only grateful that I didn't need to.

"And then once again you had to go against your father when he found out you was pregnant. That would have broken me completely…"

"…As it would me…"

"You and Jack are meant to be together, and I know no matter what trouble he's gotten himself into, with that smart assed mouth of his, he won't give up until he's back here with you and his child you just have to hold on that little bit longer for him." Jules finished and silence filled the infirmary again. There was no movements for a couple of minutes.

Janet emptied the syringe of the air bubbles and gave Sam's arm another wipe but before she could insert the syringe into her arm the sirens sounded alerting them of an incoming wormhole.

After a quick glance at Janet, Sam jumped up and ran to the Gate room. Janet and Jules followed her at a run.

"Its SG1's IDC sir." The technician informed the General just as the three women entered the Control Room.

"Open the iris Sergeant." He replied, he look to Sam and nodded silently telling her to go. She entered the Gate room just as people started to exit the gate. About ten refugees came through the gate followed by four of the rescue team, but these weren't the reason why she was there.

As she continued to look it felt like a lifetime but finally she saw him leave the gate a moment later it shut down. In that same moment Sam had ran from near the door where she was stood and all the way up the ramp and had jumped into Jacks arms. Jack had been caught slightly unawares and fell backwards onto the ramp with a thump.

"You miss me then." He asked with a shit eating grin on his face, looking up into her eyes. Sam didn't have any words to answer him instead she lowered her face to his. Caught his lips with her own and began a passionate kiss that conveyed every emotion he had put her through in the last 24hours.

The rest of SG1 smiled as the watched the pair making out for the entire base to see. Wolf whistles reverberated off the cement walls of the Gate room.

"Enough!" Hammond said as he entered the Gate room, he smiled as the couple lay there on the ramp still tongue wrestling.

"Get yourselves cleaned up briefing in an hour." He informed them when he saw that Sam and Jack still hadn't come up for air he added. "And will some go and get a bowl of iced water, or the hose pipe."

Daniel smiled at the General, as the man left, but really didn't want to put his life at risk so he nudged Teal'c who immediately got the message and walked back up to the pair.

"I believe the General wishes for you to stop the showing of public affection" he told the pair, making them both jump apart. Jack was the first one stand and after helping Sam up he noticed the Gate room was filled with people all of whom had been watching him and Sam along with everyone in the control room. He looked at Sam who was flushed.

"Ok people nothing to see here." He said trying to disperse them.

"I don't think they agree." Daniel said smiling, Jack threw him the evilest look he could muster before turning back to the room.

"DISMISSED and that _is_ an order anyone still in my line of sight in 2 minutes will find themselves heading through the Gate to Sokar or Baal." He threatened.

The only ones left at the end of the 2minutes were SG1 including Melanie (she knew the rest of her team would protect her), Cris, Hysta, Jules, Glen and Janet (non of whom where really scared of Jack) and Walter (someone had to stay in the control room and the other technicians felt Walter was less likely to get hurt seeing he was the General's aid).

Sam had never seen so many people leave the Gate Room so fast, it was quiet funny that this guy who wouldn't hurt a fly (Maybe a couple of goa'uld and Jaffa but never a fly) could inflict so much fear in so many people.

As they left the Gate Room all Sam could think about was that Jules was right, she did just need to wait a bit longer. Jack had come back to her albeit with a blooded face and sore stomach, but he was back. He was alive, he was hers and hers only. Her soul mate had returned to her as he always had in the past she was stupid to doubt that fact.


End file.
